


Safekeeping

by Canariae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canariae/pseuds/Canariae
Summary: Loki finds a powerful weapon, but he doesn’t expect it to be a young woman. Instead of handing her over to Odin, like he was told, he hides her in Asgard. One day, he finds out where she is and Loki races to get to her first. He hides her with the only people he can think of, The Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will take place after the battle of New York but before Ragnarok.

          The sun was shining bright on Asgard today and you couldn’t help but open all the windows. The trees were blooming quickly this year, wafting the fresh scent through the small house you have been living in. Loki tried his best to find you suitable accommodations, but it was hard when you were trying to draw as little attention to yourself as possible. Outside the small house was a tiny forest, just outside of Asgard. Loki wanted you to be close so he could check on you; it made you nervous, being this close to Odin but nothing had happened in months.

            You look out the window at your garden, it was doing marvellously at supplying you with all the food you needed. Loki brought things from the palace every now and again, some Asgardian wine or bread but he wasn’t able to often. You sigh, you missed him.

            “Hello love” his silk voice came from beside you as you excitedly turned and hugged him. He squeezed you tightly as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

            “I have missed you” you say as you kiss him. Loki wastes no time in kissing you back, groaning as you grind against him.

            “I’m sorry love, I can’t stay long” he said as he broke the kiss. You pouted when he let you go. “I just wanted to check in on you, make sure you didn’t need anything” he looked around, checking to make sure everything was proper.

            “I need you to stay more than five minutes” you told him as you jumped off of him. He hadn’t been to visit you for a while, just check-ups here and there.

            “I know, and I am very sorry (Y/N). Odin is rallying more forces in his attempts to look for you and I need to be there to make sure they don’t come close.” He tucked a strain of hair behind your ear. It was hard to stay mad at him, especially when you knew he was doing all this for your benefit so you sigh.

            “It’s alright, I guess” you give in and he smiles.

            “I will make it up to you, I promise” Loki gave you a kiss before he disappeared once more and you were left on your own. You house always seemed lonelier right after he left. You looked back outside; you were not going to pass up a day this beautiful inside.

 

 

            The afternoon was hot as the sun beamed down, you had decided to try and hide from it by using the shade of a large tree. There were a few books Loki had lent you that you still never finished, so you brought one with you to read by the tree. All was peaceful for an hour as you read on, completely entranced by the book before you. When you finally did look up at your surroundings, something was wrong. The birds stopped chirping and the only sound you could hear were footsteps coming closer. Your heart began to race; you weren’t sure what to do. Closing your eyes, you tried to find the direction of the sound. It was coming from the east so you moved west to try and find a place to hide.

            You didn’t spot anyone yet as you moved from tree to tree, trying to find adequate shelter. It seemed an impossible task while you were this nervous. You had told Loki you wouldn’t use your powers, they could be tracked easily afterwards, but you weren’t sure if you would have a choice today. You backed up from your hiding spot, trying to calm down when your body hit another.

            “What do we have here?” A man’s gruff voice hit your ears and you winced. You turned around; the man was quite a bit taller than you and bigger. His teeth were rotting, the smell coming from him making you want to gag. “Over here boys, I think I found us something fun to play with” He yelled and other footsteps got closer. You tried to turn and run but he caught you by the arm, hitting you to the ground. Your cheek stung and the taste of metallic blood was on your tongue. You cursed, you weren’t a great fighter on your own and breaking your promise seemed to be the only way out of this. As he reached for you the trees came to life around you, picking up the men as they came closer. The trees threw them, very far away, they wouldn’t survive the fall your realized when you were finally alone. The trees replanted themselves to the ground, standing still as they always had.

            You wanted to cry, you broke your promise and now Loki would have to move you again. Crying wasn’t an option right now though; you picked yourself up off the ground and headed back to your house, preparing to pack your things once more.

            “(Y/N)!” You heard Loki call your name. When he seen you his face dropped, you suspected your cheek must be bruised by now, it was a hard hit. You could feel your cracked lip without touching it as the pain throbbed. “What happened” he asked as he looked you over.

            “Some men stumbled upon me, I had no choice” you choked out. He knew what you meant and just nodded, bringing you into a hug.

            “It’s alright, they deserved it” he tried to console you. “We have to go now though, Odin has found you” he spoke, quickly grabbing your hand.

            “Already?” Normally after using your powers, you would have a couple of days to prepare and find another house.

            “Yes, it seems he had gotten suspicious of my where a bouts and had someone track me. We don’t have time to pack but I have a plan” You nodded your head, you trusted him. He grabbed you tight and you felt the magic pull at you. When you opened your eyes you were standing at the bifrost, the same place where you came into Asgard. Heimdall was standing in the middle, watching as he always did.

            “Open the gate to Midgard” Loki ordered, the man nodded and proceeded to turn the large sword. Loki took your hand and smiled, trying to reassure you. A quick breath in was all you were able to do before Loki dragged you into the bifrost, leaving everything behind.


	2. Chapter 2

     You landed in what seemed to be a field, nothing around you but open spaces. This realm smelt different, you didn't like it.

     "Alright, we are going to take one more trip and once we're there I need you to stay behind me. No matter what happens, I will not let you get hurt okay?" He held your shoulders, as if trying to ground me. Your heart was beating quicker, but you tried to calm it, you trusted him, and he needed you not to use your powers, so you nodded. His magic wrapped around you, it felt different than your own, less organic. When the magic felt your body, you opened your eyes to take in your surroundings. You were indoors now, somewhere very unfamiliar and artificial, it gave you a headache.

     “What the hell are you doing here” a female voice came from your right, you couldn’t see her though behind Loki. You did see his hands go up in the air though. “I thought Thor took you back to Asgard” she asked.

     “He did, but I am back to plead for your help” Loki’s voice was calm, but there was a desperation in his voice. You chanced a peak out from behind Loki, you could see a woman with bright red hair and a man with curly greying hair. She spied you looking and you went back to hiding behind him.

     “Plead for our help? That doesn’t sound like you Loki” the man said. You briefly wondered how he knew these people.

     “Does it have anything to do with the woman hiding behind you?” The woman asked, and you stopped breathing for a moment, willing your powers to stay down and let Loki protect you. “You can come out” she woman called but you didn’t move until you heard Loki’s voice.

     “It’s okay, they won’t hurt you (Y/N)” Loki told you, it was meant to be reassuring you assumed but you heard the threat he made to the other people in the room. Loki did not like people threatening what was his, and you were very much his, just as much as he was yours.

     “Hi, (Y/N). My name is Natasha Romanoff, and this is Bruce Banner, we won’t hurt you” Natasha had put her weapon down on the table and she seen you relax.

     “What exactly do you need our help with and why should we trust you?” Bruce asked as you grabbed onto Loki’s hand. He held yours tight, not wanting to let go and that was not missed by Natasha.

     “Her life is in danger and I need your help protecting her. You don’t have to trust me but don’t hold that against her, she never did anything to deserve her life being threatened” Loki answered, and Bruce sighed, rubbing his face.

     “You love her” Natasha said, it was a statement, not a question.

     “Yes, I do. Odin wants to use her for his own selfish purpose. He would see her killed for his own need for power, I can’t let that happen. He is on to me, he knows I have been protecting her. I need a place for her he wouldn’t look, you can protect her” Loki pleaded, and you could see the stunned faces on Natasha and Bruce.

     “The team won’t like this” Bruce managed, looking like he already gave in.

     “Please, I will do anything, just protect her” Loki pleaded once more, and you drew yourself closer into him.

     “Fine, we’ll figure it out. But if this is a trick-“ Natasha started but Loki cut her off.

     “There is no trick, I swear it. Odin will not be able to find her here” Loki hugged you now, smoothing your hair down as he kissed the top of your head. “You’ll be safe here my love” he told you.

     “You’re not staying with me, are you?” You asked, tears threatening to spill from your eyes, you didn’t want Loki to leave you again. It was hard enough being alone on a realm you knew but now he was dropping you on a strange planet with strange people.

     “No, I have to go back and find out what he knows. I will be back though, I promise you” Loki cupped your cheeks and looked into your eyes. He crashed his lips on yours, moving with an intensity you haven’t felt in ages. Natasha cleared her throat and he let you go, if slightly unwillingly. “I promise, I will be back with you soon”. You nod your head before he moves away from you.

     “Oh, and ensure that my brother does not know about this” Loki spoke to Natasha and Bruce before disappearing. Just like that you were alone on an alien planet.

 

     “You didn’t see the look on his face Tony, he needs our help” Natasha yelled for what felt like the thousandth time. You stood outside the door, seated on a colourful and comfortable chair. It was far more comfortable than anything you had in the last couple of years on the run. You were content to sit on it for awhile, but the screaming match between these Avengers were getting on your nerves. Bruce had explained the group, who was in it and what they did but he never got to show you around before the rest of the group showed up.

     You sighed, there was only so long that they could keep screaming at each other, you thought. Just when you were about to get up, the door opened and Bruce ducked out of the room. He smiled at you closed the door as the yelling resumed.

     “I’m sorry about them” Bruce said as he sat down next to you.

     “It’s okay, Loki told me what happened here. I understand why your team may have trust issues” you agreed. Although you didn’t like it, you were in no position to argue with any of them. Loki explained everything that had happened to him on this planet very early on.

     “Ah, well that’s good I suppose” Bruce commented, it was clear that he was surprised by this. You would have laughed if you weren’t relying on these people for protection from the All-Father. They all believed Loki had lied to you, tricked you, but the truth was that the god of mischief never once lied to you.

     “Are they going to let me stay?” You ask, your voice low. You didn’t know what you would do if they didn’t. This was a foreign planet to you and you didn’t think you would survive very long.

     “They may be arguing a lot, but I don’t suspect any of them to throw you out onto the streets. Plus, Natasha won’t let that happen” Bruce consoled you and you nodded. The yelling had died down and Natasha came bounding out of the room.

     “Let me show you to your room!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

     You stayed in your bedroom the first day, not even leaving to eat. You felt safe in the small room without Loki but venturing outside made you nervous enough to be sick. You searched the room thoroughly, eyeing everything that didn't look normal to you. Natasha had tried to explain a few things to you and you appreciated it, but this was still very odd to you. The bed was a lot more comfortable than you were used to, so much so that you slept on the ground for the night and that was where you were when Natasha knocked. You let her come in, and sat up, your back against one of the walls. 

     "Are you okay?" She looked at you like you were a hurt puppy, the pity in her eyes was enough to anger you but you tried to keep calm. 

     "Yes, I am perfectly fine, thank you" you responded politely. She looked like she didn’t believe you, that definitely made you want to yell at her, but you didn't. She closed the door behind her and knelt down to you. 

     "I know this all must be a lot for you, but you have to eat something eventually. Why don’t you come downstairs, Cap is cooking everyone some breakfast" she asked, her voice soft as if she thought you would run. You sighed, eventually you would have to interact with these people if they were to protect you. Might as well get it over with sooner rather than later. 

     "Fine, but I need to wash up and change" you told her. She had pointed out the bathroom but you couldn't for the life of you figure out how the contraption worked. 

     "Okay, I can help with that" she seemed cheerful again at the prospect. You still weren't sure what to think of her, but she was very optimistic. You nodded and got up, following her to the bathroom. She explained how to turn on the water and shut it off, then the temperatures. When she was convinced that you understood, she left, telling me she would put out some clothes for you. You stripped your clothes that you still wore from Asgard and let them fall to the ground as you walked into the shower. It was very warm, the water pressure felt amazing on your skin. 

     After you reluctantly got out of the shower, you dried yourself and wrapped a towel around your body, leaving to find Natasha still in your room. She had clothes picked out for you on your bed. 

     "These should fit, but we will have to go shopping for you to get some more" she told you as she passed you the clothes. "It's quite hot today so I got some shorts and a tank top, if you're cold though, let me know and I will get you something else" she added. You nodded to show her that you understood and took the clothes back into the bathroom to quickly change. You left your hair down and came back out. Natasha was still waiting for you, you didn't think she would take protecting you this seriously, you thought. 

     She led the way downstairs and you briefly recognized a few spots from your first day. For the most part however, it was still very foreign. You began hearing voices through the halls and your anxiety peaked. You still didn't know these people, you had spent so much time alone, even before Loki, that you weren't sure how to act around people anymore. The thought sent your mind into overdrive as you tried to think. 

     "It's going to be alright" Natasha told you, she must have sense your panicked thought, you guessed. You nodded your head, hoping she was right. When you turned the corner, you noticed a woman, three men and a red man sitting around a table. 

     "Hey, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence" one of them announced. The only one you recognized was Bruce who gave you a warm smile. 

     "Don't make me beat the crap out of you Stark" Natasha warned and he visible backed away, mumbling an apology. Natasha introduced everyone who gave you a slight hello. Natasha pulled out a chair for you and Steve offered you some food and a brown liquid.  You look at it suspiciously, not entirely certain of what it was. The smell was amazing but that wasn't enough to get you to try it, if you learned anything, it was that smelling good could often mean poison. 

     "It's coffee, we use it to get energized in the mornings" Bruce offered. You still looked at it, wondering if you should try it. You watch the other people around the table, they all seem to be enjoying it so you take a deep breath and try it. It tastes slightly bitter at first, but you enjoy it. 

     "Oh here, try this in it" Wanda offers, she pours some white liquid into the coffee. You decide, why not, and try it again. This time it still tastes bitter but there is a sweet hazelnut taste as well. "I can't drink my coffee without it" she laughs. 

     "It's very good" you add. 

     "She speaks!' Tony yells and you notice Natasha bend over and punch him in the arm. The team laughs and you begin to feel more comfortable around them. The food that Steve made was odd to you, but very good. You hadn't realized how hungry you had gotten. The table gets suddenly quiet and you noticed Tony motioning to Bruce for something, but you know it's regarding you by the stares that you're getting. 

     "What is it?" You asked a little harsher than you meant you. Bruce sighed and turned to look at you, his face still kind and warm, he seemed like a nice man you decided. 

     "We were wondering why Odin was after you, Loki was very vague about it" Bruce said and you nodded. You knew the question would be coming up and you had hoped Loki would have explained it better than he had. 

     "It’s because of my powers" you say bluntly but then look at their questioning faces and realize that you have to elaborate. "People like me a very few and far between, because we are so powerful. The last one I know about was my great grandmother. We are able to control the elements, nature and weather, which unfortunately can make us perfect weapons for war. Odin wants to use to help him win any wars that may come up" you paused for a moment as they listened. "Unfortunately, my type of powers is often emotional based. My great grandmother was tortured to try and create storms to kill the opposing army, when she couldn't take anymore, she jumped off a cliff". The story had been passed down, it was your mother who told you when you first found out about your powers. She had hoped and prayed that you were normal, but the first time you got scared, your powers came out to defend you. 

     "So, you can't control them at all?" Steve asked. 

     "I can to a certain extent. Small things mostly, water is exceptionally easy" you say as you move your hand, pulling the water from the sink. You turned it around in your hands, making a small ball and spun it around on your finger. The team looked at you, astonished. Loki had said that Odin wouldn’t be able to track your magic here, so you didn't see any harm in it. Magic on Earth was a lot different than in the other realms, that much you knew for certain. You push the water back into the sink where it belonged and dropped your hands. 

     "That's amazing, would you mind if we tested your powers out in the lab? You will be completely safe, I promise, we wouldn't want to make Loki mad" Bruce commented and you could see the faces around the table grimace. Loki told you what happened here but you decided not to say anything about it. 

     "Yeah, I think that would be okay" you wanted to trust Bruce so you agreed. 

     "What about hand to hand fighting, surely you must have had some training if you've been persuade your whole life" Natasha asked and you shook your head. There was no one around to have taught you, you mostly relied on being afraid and your powers taking over. "Well, we can fix that. Starting tomorrow, we are all training you" Natasha announced, she didn't even give you the option to say no like Bruce had, so you simply nodded. You finished your breakfast and silently wondered when Loki would be back to get you. 

     "Where is she?" Odin yelled, the throne room had been emptied expect for the All-Father and the two princes. Loki stood still, wanting to grin at Odin but he didn't; he knew better. 

     "I swear I do not know what you are talking about" Loki said, his voice flat as he tried to sound uninterested. Half of him wanting to laugh at the All-Father, the other half of him wanted to throttling him for trying to get at his beloved. 

     "We had a lead and you hid her somewhere" Odin accused. Thor was trying to step in, to calm his father down but he never got a word in. 

     "I have done no such thing" Loki maintained his lie. Thor moved beside Loki now, as Loki tried to gauge Odin's reactions. 

     "Surely this is all a misunderstanding Father" Thor tried, finally managing to be noticed. Odin glanced at him but not for long, his gaze was fixed upon the god of lies. 

     "Maybe a few days in the dungeons will loosen your tongue" Odin threatened and Loki shrugged, a couple of days in the dungeons wasn't a threat anymore. 

     "It will not help me remember something I have not done" Loki lied and he could see Odin turn red as he called for the guards. 

     "Take my son to the dungeon and leave him there" Odin commanded as they slapped cuffs on him. As he turned away, he grinned, if Odin was getting this mad, then he truly had no idea where she was now. He heard Thor protest in the background but Loki only cared that you were safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and a big thanks to all those that leave a kudos or comment. I greatly appreciate it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

     You wake up on the floor again, still unable to get comfortable in the bed that they had provided for you. Natasha had gone to get you some more clothes which were laying on the bed instead. You groaned as you looked around to find the clock that was setting on the nightstand. It was almost time for your training session with Natasha and you silently wondered what you were getting yourself into. She had laid out clothes for it the night before so you put those on quickly, not wanting to be late. 

     You walked into the kitchen to get yourself a bottle of water from the fridge, Steve was there already, eating some breakfast. He slid a bottle over to you and you took it, looking at the strange liquid inside. 

     "It will help give you some energy for your work out today, don't worry, it tastes good" Steve smiled as you tried it. It wasn't as good as you were expecting, but it wasn't bad either. 

     "Thanks" you muttered before heading off to the gym. Natasha had explained where it was the day before and showed you, so you knew exactly where to go. When you got there, you noticed she was already there and working up a sweat. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, you thought, but she already saw you and motioned for you to go over. So, you thought, well here goes nothing. 

***

     You were sore, muscles you didn't even know existed hurt as you made your way down to the lab. Bruce wanted to see you this afternoon, but now all you wanted to do was sleep. Training had been just the basics, but you had never done so much physical actively in your life. You wondered how sore you would be tomorrow since you barely wanted to move now. Maybe that comfortable bed will be good after all. Bruce had his head down when you walked into the lab, barely registering that someone had walked in. 

     "Hi?" You speak tentatively, you didn't want to scare him. It did anyway as you watched him jump from his seat. 

     "Oh (Y/N), sorry, are you early?" He asked and you looked over to the large clock on the wall, you were actually late. "Sorry, I tend to lose track of time down here. I will be ready for you in just a moment, if you want to take a look around" he laughed, you could tell he was trying to put you at ease. 

     "That's okay, I don't mind" you smiled. You looked around the room, it was mostly just a bunch of metal that you had no interest in. Something caught your eye however, a small plant but an artificial light. It looked like it was dying, so you walked over to him. A slight touch of your hand and the plant began to come back to life. It's previously grey leaves turned a bright green once more and a flower sprouted from the top in a lovely pink colour. You smiled at the beauty, instantly feeling better. 

     "That was amazing, I didn't know you could do that" Bruce's voice startled you and you jumped, turning around to face him. 

     "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he quickly apologized. 

     "No, that's okay. Plants around me usually thrive when I'm happy but I can choose to bring them back to life as well. It really doesn't take much power" you explained and he nodded. 

     "Come sit over here" he quickly rushed you over to a bench. He picked up a metal hat and gently placed it on your head. He did a few others things you did not understand, you simply watched him as he moved through the lab. "Just wait here one moment" he asked as he went to an adjacent room. You could hear Tony yell in surprise. 

     "Why do you need my dead plant? There are plenty of others around the tower" He asked, as Bruce left that room with another greyish looking plant. Tony followed him out of the room, a curious look planted on his face. Bruce placed it in your hands. 

     "Do you think you could do it again?" He asked referring to the other, now lively, plant in the room. You nodded your head with a smile, happy to see how excited he was to see something that was so mundane for you now. You looked down at the plant and touched one of the petals, in a moment, it came to life. The leaves tuned a dark, healthy green and small purple flower bloomed across the plant. Bruce was busy looking at the screen but Tony didn't take his eyes off of you. 

     "That's wonderful, simply amazing" he said as he took the plant and inspected it. 

      "Her brain lights up when she does it" Bruce called Tony over and they both looked at the screen. You looked over as well, trying to understand what they were seeing but decided it was best not to interrupt their thoughts. "I think that's enough for today, I'm sure you need some rest after working out with Natasha this morning" Bruce smiled at you and you nodded, not needing to be told twice to leave the lab. 

***

     You walked back into your room, the bed more alluring than the floor this time so you moved the clothes and laid down on it. It felt almost as good as the hot shower underneath your tired muscles. You closed your eyes, wanting to do nothing but sleep when a voice woke you. 

     "You look tired my love" you shot up quickly, hoping to find Loki here in the flesh but instead it was simply a projection. He did this often when he wasn't able to check on you in person but it always felt like a letdown. 

     "I am, it has been a long day" you told him as you sat up. He took in the room and the mess. The projection worked two ways, he could see you and parts of your surroundings, just as you could see him and parts of his. Usually, he did this from his room in the palace, but he was somewhere different this time. "Where are you?" You weren't really sure you wanted an answer as you seen his face fall slightly at your question. 

     "Odin thought it would loosen my tongue to put me in the dungeons for a while. Do not worry my love, I am fine, it's nice and quiet down here" he tried to console you as he noticed the worry on your face. 

     "You shouldn't be doing this for me" you told him, feeling guilty over everything he had done for you. Now the avengers were being pulled into a fight that was not there's as well. 

     "I don't want to hear any more of that darling, I will always do everything in my powers to protect you" he assured you. There was no arguing with him when he made up his mind so you gave the subject up. "Are the Avengers treating you well?" You nodded your head, but when he didn't respond, you knew he wanted more details. 

     "They are very kind to me. Natasha is teaching me to defend myself, today was my first day of training so I am quite sore" you told him but you could see the amusement in his face at this. You had never been a fighter so the prospect was entertaining. "Bruce is testing my powers out in the lab, I think I did well today", you could see his face fall at this. 

     "I will kill him" he simply said and you rushed to try and explain yourself better. 

     "No Loki, I agreed to it. He is simply amazed by what I can do, they are not forcing me to use them" you told him and his smile came back a little. 

     "You will tell me if they take it too far?" You nodded your head vigorously at this, trying to assure him that nothing was amiss here. You could see his head turn slightly, looking at something you couldn't see, then back to you. "I must go my love; the guards are coming. I will see you soon, do not forget that I love you", his eyes were sad. 

     "I love you too" you said before he disappeared and you were just looking at your walls again. You sighed and closed your eyes once more, hoping to dream of your trickster god until he was able to come back to you. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

     It has been a couple of weeks since Loki dropped you on Midgard to live with the Avengers. The days went by quickly as you started to pick up on the way they lived. Bruce and Natasha were beginning to get very comfortable around you and you trusted them more than the others. Steve seemed nice and tried to include you in training when he could, but his duties made it hard for him to be around and get to know you. Wanda and Vision were nice, when you see them, but made no moves to actively seek you out. Clint was also nice to you when he seen you, but you were pretty sure that had more to do with him being scared of Natasha than it did with you. You were also advised of two others that were around, Sam and Bucky they had called them, but you never got the chance to meet them yet and you wondered why. 

     Tony, he was another thing all together. Saying he didn't trust you was an understatement. Other than being impressed with your powers, he went out of his way to avoid you and when he did interact with you, he tended to be rude and snarky. So much so, that you also got into the habit of avoiding him whenever he was near. When he would walk into a room, you would leave, it just seemed easier this way. It was his home after all, you were just a reluctant visitor. 

     "My love?" Loki's voice made you jump, turning around to see his projection where it usually popped up. He looked tired and upset, it broke your heart. "I thought you may have been asleep, I was just checking up on you". 

     "I couldn't sleep, I'm worried about you" you told him, moving around so you could see him. The bed was a mess from you tossing and turning but you didn't care. 

     "Do not worry about me, it seems I am simply unable to hold my tongue" he smirked and you shook your head. Getting Odin angry was not the way he should be dealing with this. "How are you, are Earth's mightiest heroes treating you properly?" You could sense the joking nature in his voice. You nodded your head, he asked you this every time you spoke. "You don't seem as enthused as the last time we spoke about them, I thought things were going well", he never missed anything. 

     "They are" you sigh, there was no point in trying to hide anything from him. Even when he wasn't actually with you, you could feel his eyes on you, waiting for the truth. "I don't think Tony likes me very much". 

     "He is an idiot then" Loki wasted no time with his response. "What did he do?" He added after he thought about the issue for a moment. 

     "Nothing really, he just tends to avoid me and stops talking when I come in the room. I shouldn't be here brothering them anyway, maybe I could just go to a difference place. Somewhere small and quiet, where I won't bother anyone" you knew he wouldn't like the idea, but you were so use to being on your own now. 

     "No, I'm sorry my love but I would feel better if you stayed there. I can't always get to you right now and it's safer for you to have added protection. Stark is an asshole, he does not trust me and is taking that out on you, do not worry about him" Loki told you. You wanted to reach out and touch him but knew there would be nothing there. "I have to go now, I love you" Loki smiled before disappearing and you sighed, another day spent in your room alone may be nice, you thought. With that you cuddled back up on the bed and grabbed a book, making the most out of your day. 

     "Banner" Loki hissed, the scientist was asleep in the lab, just as he was most nights. Loki grumbled as he tried to wake the man again. Suddenly, he jumped up from his desk and looked around wildly for the source of the intrusion. "It's just me, you idiot" Loki mumbled. 

     "You look terrible" Bruce said, trying to poke him to see if he was real. His hand went right through Loki's shoulder as he rolled his eyes. 

     "Yes, imprisonment will do that to a person" Loki spat, "we have to talk about (Y/N)". 

     "Is she alright?" Bruce asked, genuine concern in his eyes. He had gotten use to you being around the lab but since he didn't often leave, he never seen you around the tower. 

     "Yes, but I fear she is thinking about leaving. She does not feel welcome here thanks to Stark, fix it" Loki demanded. 

     "I will speak with him, nothing will happen to her while Natasha and I are here" Bruce glared at Loki's demand. Loki sighed and gave Bruce a tight smile. 

     "Thank you, I didn't mean to be short with you, I am simply worried about her. Before we left Asgard, she was attacked by men who had less than chivalrous plans for her and I cannot stand to let that happen again but I do not want her to know I worry" Loki explained. 

     "I understand, you love her. You have my word that I will not let her leave, unless accompanied by someone of course" Bruce promised and Loki nodded before disappearing. 

     You walked into the kitchen the next day at the break of dawn, having not been able to sleep all night. Your eyes were tired and your body sore but you tried to ignore it the best you could. Tony was sitting down at the table with a large cup of coffee, you had gotten quite use to the drink and began to crave it more and more. 

     "Couldn't sleep either?" He asked. His eyes mirrored your own, tired and haunted. You didn't forget that he had not wanted you in the tower, so while you were here, you tried to avoid him. You shook your head and looked around for an exit. You didn't want to bother him. "Coffee?" His voice interrupts your panicked thoughts to leave. He is holding out a mug and the hot coffee. 

     "Yes please" you speak tentatively. He slides it over gently on the table, towards you. You didn't take a seat though, simply reached over and grabbed the mug, bringing it into your cold hands. You hummed appreciatively at the warmth and the smell. 

     "I owe you an apology" he interrupted your thoughts about you love of coffee. You looked up at him, wondering why he would be apologizing. "Bruce has pointed out, rather rudely, that I have not been fair to you. I don't trust Loki, but you haven't given us any reason not to trust you". You could tell that it was hard for him to say. 

     "It's okay, I don't blame you. You didn’t know me and I was just dropped off at your doorstep by someone you don't like. I told Loki that I can leave though, I will find a small cottage somewhere secluded" you told Tony before going to leave the room. You heard him shuffle but thought you were fast enough to get away, you knew you were wrong when you felt his hands grab you. You panicked and dropped your coffee, the mug shattered and the liquid spilled over the floor. 

     "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he spoke quickly after seeing the panic in your eyes. You tried to calm yourself, but it was harder than it seemed. "I just wanted you to know that you do not have to leave. We promised to protect you and I promise to make you feel more at home here" Tony said, he let go of your arm but you still shook. Before you could say anything, Natasha and Bruce walked in on the scene. 

     "What did you do Tony?" Bruce yelled as Natasha pulled you into her arms. She whispered that it was going to be okay, probably in an attempt to calm you down, you thought. 

     "I didn't mean to scare her, I was just apologizing to her" Tony spoke defensively. You could tell they didn't believe him but you wormed your way out of Natasha's grasp. 

     "It's okay, he really did apologize, it's my fault I reacted the way I did. I accept your apology Tony and I hope that we can move passed this" you smiled at him, effectively calming everyone in the vicinity. They all took a deep breath. 

     "So, the whole team is going to be back today; except Thor of course" Tony started. "I say we have a big family dinner, I will get Chinese food and we all properly get to know (Y/N)" he concluded. He noticed your eyes go wide at the prospect. You couldn't keep yourself from being nervous. 

     "It's alright, everyone will behave" Natasha smiled, holding out a knife to make her point. You laughed, hoping she was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. :)


	6. Chapter 6

     You paced around your room, the prospect of dealing with all the Avengers at once was not something you thought you would have to deal with. You had changed into jeans and a rather large sweating, making yourself comfortably warm. You had hoped Loki would stop in again before you went down, but he usually only the got the chance once a day. You sighed, knowing you had to go down soon, so you might as well just get it over with. 

     You left the safety of your room and heading down to the kitchen. You heard the noise before you got into the room. Once there, everyone had been sitting around the table, loads of small boxes on the table, you assumed this to be the food. 

     "There you are, come join us!" Tony yelled out, it seems he has perked up quite a bit from this morning. You weren't sure if it was from all the coffee he drank or the alcohol currently in his hand. You force a smile and head over, taking a seat in between Natasha and Bruce. "There is lots of food, just pick some and eat" Tony instructed. You looked around at all the food on the table, none of it looking familiar to you. 

     "Here, try a bit of this" Natasha offer, putting something on a plate and offering it to you. The rest of the meal was spent by people offering different foods, telling you which ones they liked and didn't like. It gave you a good reference and tried everything they offered, liking most of it. 

     "So where are you from?" Bucky asked, it was the first time you were meeting him but he was hard to miss. The metal arm was the giveaway and the photos that Steve had shown you helped as well. 

     "Vanaheim is where I grew up mostly, but I moved around a lot. What about you?" You see the looks the other were giving you, maybe that hadn't been a good question. 

     "Indiana, a small place on this planet but I moved around a lot too" he smiled when he answered you and it seemed to calm everyone. You nodded your head along, you had no reference for where this Indiana place was so you couldn't offer much else.

     An alarm sounding across the tower, hurting your ears but making the team groan. You looked around as they all began to get up and rush around, you grabbed Natasha's arm to stop her from leaving. 

     "What's going on?" You half scream, the alarm dies down and you can hear Tony distantly yelling something. 

     "It’s the alarm we use when we are needed, you can stay here, I'm sure you'll be safe" she reassured, she began to leave but you followed. You did not want to be left in the tower alone, what if something came after you? There weren't many ways to use your powers when you were locked up in a metal box. 

     "I want to come, maybe I can help" Natasha stopped in her tracks, throwing you off balance as you tried to stop as well. 

      "We promised to keep you safe, I can't take you into battle. Plus, you don't have any fighting skills, we just began training a few weeks ago" she tried to reason but I stood my ground. If everyone else was going, then I was too. "Fine, but you stay in the jet with Bruce" she demanded and you nodded quickly, accepting the terms. She dragged you along to her room and threw a black outfit at you. "You'll need to look the part" she smirked. 

     You followed Natasha up to the roof, finding the team ready to go on another large metal thing. You looked around suspiciously as you walked on, taking in everything. 

     "She's coming with us?" Steve asked as Natasha nodded, making her way up front. You settled in beside Bruce and Bucky, feeling nervous. 

     "I'm sure she'll be fine, stop worrying so much Steve" Bucky tried to tell him, it didn't look like it had much of an effect on Steve. You hear the jet come to life as the doors closed and you wonder what is going to happen. 

     "What does this thing do?" You whisper over to Bruce who chuckles. 

     "Sometimes I forget that you're from a different planet" he starts. "It’s a jet, humans use this and other large planes to get from one point of Earth to another. It has made travelling the skies very easy and quick" he explains and your amazed expression is not lost on him. The rest of the quick flight you spent in awe, asking any question you could think of about the machine, which Bruce, Bucky and Steve were more than happy to reply to. It made everyone relax until Natasha announced that you were at the battle. 

     You stayed behind while the team went in fighting, Bruce had been with you but they called a code green and he took off as a rather large being. You weren't aware he could do that. Natasha stayed close by him you noticed as the rest of the team attempted to avoid the green fellow currently smashing things. The screams were enough to set you slightly on edge as you tried to watch the team, making sure none of them were hurt but as you looked around you noticed that Clint was surrounded. You tried to do as Natasha told you, but you couldn't let someone get hurt. 

     A groan escaped your lips as you realized both Natasha and Loki were going to kill you for this. You were scared for them and that was enough to activate a lot of your powers. Standing by the jet, you moved the earth up to block Clint from an attack, your other hand forcing a large nearby tree to come to life and pick up the other men around Clint. You tried to ensure that Clint did not get stuck in the crossfire as he looked around frantically, trying find the source. Once you knew he was safe, you sent the tree to ensure the others were safe. 

     Clint rushed up to you, you weren't sure if he was angry with you or not, his expression was mixed and rather confusing to you. You didn't dwell on it long as you  looked around the rest of the team, most of them were just finishing up so you made the tree replant itself where it stood. 

     "You saved my life" was all he said. 

     "Yes, you were in trouble" you stated, wasn't that obvious? Maybe he was made at you for helping, you knew Loki didn't like to using your powers but that was mostly out of fear that Odin would find you. Odin had no power over Midgard, but did Clint know that?

     "Thank you", he pulled you into a surprising hug. You never spent that much time around Clint and weren't sure how to react. You stood there awkwardly as the hug continued, but he soon pulled away. 

     "Your welcome" you smile but that soon falters when you see Natasha notice you, her glare was terrifying. "She's going to kill me" you mumble as Clint peers over, noticing what you were talking about. He gets between you and her, protectively. 

     "I told you to stay in the jet!" 

     "Nat, she saved my life" Clint stopped her in her tracks. She looked to you and then back at Clint, her expression softening. "Thank you, but you could have gotten hurt". She had been worried, you felt bad for it but you had no other choice. 

     "I think it's pretty clear she can take care of herself, maybe she shouldn't be treating her like she is going to break at any given moment" Bucky offered, the rest of the team were gathering up around you. 

     "Did anyone else see that Ent? It was like Lord of the Rings in 3D. Was that you?" Tony had come down in his suit of metal and took the head piece off. You nodded, not sure about all the attention you were getting. "That was amazing" Tony laughed. The team dropped their worry and you headed home, a successful mission that would be celebrated, Tony boasted. Once off the jet, he made plans to go to his bar, coercing everyone to join him. As you did, you could tell something was off, something didn't feel right. When you entered the shared living spaces, a large, blond man was standing in the middle. You recognized the hammer right away as Thor turned around. 

     "I was wondering when you would get back". 


	7. Chapter 7

     "What are you doing back? I thought you were needed on Asgard?" Bruce asked as Natasha moved you behind her. It didn't seem that he had noticed you yet as Bucky also moved closer to Natasha to help shield you. Between the two of them, you were effectively hidden but you still looked around for an escape plan. 

     "Things weren't working out as well as we had hoped, so for the time being I have decided to be of some help here" he announced happily. You rolled your eyes, this man seemed so nice but he would imprison you without a second thought. 

     "Well, why don't we celebrate with a drink?" Tony offered, clapping the god of thunder on the back and leading them away from the rest of the avengers. 

     "Join us everyone, this is a cause to celebrate!" Thor had turned back around as you were going to make a dash for it. This caused you to almost fall from where you were hiding, but Bucky grabbed the back of your outfit, keeping your still. 

     "Of course," Steve said and a few of them looked back and forth, wondering if they should follow or stay. 

     "We'll be there in a moment, I just need Bucky and Natasha in the labs for a moment" Bruce called out. This seemed like a good enough excuse and everyone left with Thor. You were very thankful for Bruce, you let out a sigh of relief as the four of you were alone again. 

     "What are we going to do?" Natasha whispered, she didn’t want to give Thor any reason to come back into the room. Bucky held out his hand and helped you up. 

     "Does he know who you are, has he seen your face before?" Bucky asked, turning to look at you. You slowly nodded your head. 

     "it was before Loki was sent after me. He got a quick glimpse of me as I got away but it was enough for him to recognize me, I'm sure of it" you told them grimly. 

     "Then we will figure out a different plan, but for now we need to get you out of site before he comes back. Bucky, go with her, please" Bruce asked, ever so politely. He nodded his head and his metal hand on the small of your back. The cold metal caused you to shiver slightly, but no one else noticed. Bruce and Natasha wished you a goodnight and headed off to meet with the others while Bucky led you to your room. Once there and the door was shut, you visible relaxed, collapsing on your bed. 

     "I was actually starting to like this world" you mumbled, mostly into your pillow so you were surprised when Bucky asked what you were talking about. "Loki is going to come take me away, it's too dangerous here now" you explained. 

     "No, you're part of this team now, we will figure something out" Bucky said firmly. You smiled but you somehow doubted that any of this was going to work out. You had been on the run for so long, it simply felt natural now. "Do you mind if I sleep on the couch?" He asked, you shook your head. It was best to have him stay with you, just in case Thor stumbled in. You sighed and walked into your bathroom, showering and changing into a big sweeter and pajama pants. Bucky was already laying on the couch, his shirt gone and a small blanket around him. 

     "You can have the bed if you want?" You asked, you were smaller so it only made sense. 

     "No, I don’t want to be too comfortable. If anything happens, I need to wake up quickly" he smiled, trying to reassure you that he would be fine. You nodded and climbed into your bed. 

     "Goodnight Bucky"

***

     "What the hell is going on!'" A loud voice made you jump out of the bed and onto the floor. Bucky jumped up from the couch and lunged at the voice but hit the wall. When you managed to look up and get the hair out of your face, you noticed Loki's projection standing in his usual corner. His clothing was different this time, perhaps he got out of the dungeon, finally. 

     "I'm only a projection you fool" he snarled at Bucky you kept placing his hand threw Loki. He grumbled something back but went back to the couch and laid back down, realizing there was no threat. You would have laughed if it wasn't for the hurt expression on Loki's face. 

     "He is only here for my protection, I love you Loki" you told him and his features soften as he looked at you. 

     "I love you too darling, I'm sorry for getting angry" he apologized, realizing his temper had gotten the better of him, as it usually had. "Why do you need the extra protection, what happened?" His features hardened again. They would not have sent the Winter Soldier to guard you had it not been dire. You debated telling him, maybe he wouldn’t be able to catch you in a lie as his projection form. Although, you were a terrible liar anyway, so you gave up on that idea. 

     "Thor showed up, we're protecting her like you asked" Bucky's sleepy voice came from the couch, answering the question for you. 

     "What?" Loki asked, his voice dangerously low and on you once more. 

     "He showed up after a mission yesterday, he doesn’t know I'm here though" you told him quietly, not wanting him to get angry even though it wasn't directed at you. 

     "You went on a mission" he asked angrily, you cursed yourself, why would you tell him that? Now he was simply worried instead of angry, but sometimes that was worse. 

     "She was amazing, if that will help calm you down" Bucky's voice came again, he was certainly not helping the situation. 

     "I'm on my way" was all Loki said before he disappeared. Bucky sighed and got up from the couch, pulling on his shirt from last night. You sat on your bed staring at the area where Loki had been standing. 

     "Are you alright?" Bucky asked as he sat on the edge of your bed. You shook your head, tears forming in your eyes as you tried to hold them back. He moved closer and patted your back, you could tell he felt awkward about it, he barely knew you. 

     "Loki is going to get hurt trying to protect me, I can't let that happen but I can't let Odin take me either" you started and Bucky listened, letting you talk it out. "I was just a baby when they took my great grandmother, forced to use her powers for terrible things, for murder" you took a deep breath. "My mother died because she refused to use powers that she didn't even possess. My only option when Loki had cornered me was suicide, I was going to do it to, but he surprised me. Instead he protected me, I was so shocked and so thankful but I can't let him give up his life for mine" you told finished. 

     "I understand, I was made to be a weapon for Hydra, it took me a long time to come back from it. I will not let them take you" Bucky promised and you nodded, wiping your eyes. "We should get you something to eat, and maybe warn someone that Loki is coming to raise all sorts of hell" Bucky said and you laughed. 

     "Yes, I'm sure a warning would be nice". 

***

     "I thought you killed all the plants in the tower, Stark, but these seem to be doing remarkably well" Thor spoke as he looked around. Tony had gotten a few more plants around the house to help you feel more at home. Unfortunately, what he did not realize was the happier and more comfortable you were, the more the plants thrived. They had started out small, but now branched out around the tower, connecting with other plants. Steve had joked that they would be living in a jungle soon. 

     "Natasha planted them" Tony deflected. Natasha almost choked on her coffee when her name was mentioned and Thor turned to her. 

     "Uh yes, I really took a liking to plants, thought we could use some more green in the tower" she fibbed. Bucky came down the stairs, pausing slightly at the sight of Thor, but made his way to the kitchen anyway. He began to search the cupboards for anything he had seen you eating before, but he wasn't often around for breakfast. 

     "I think you feel like having a blueberry bagel" Steve commented, figuring out what he had been trying to do. Thor looked at them, confused. 

     "I'm sure he can figure out what to eat" Thor commented, but soon his interests were back with the plants. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Bucky continued to get breakfast ready and a cup of coffee. Thor touched the branch and backed away quickly. "There's magic making these plants grow" he looked over to the others, "strong magic". His eyes darkened and no one moved, each hoping that he would let it go, but they had no such luck this morning. 

     "Where is she hiding?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and has a wonderful Monday! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is just a short chapter, but I promise I will get the next one up soon as well. I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot! :)

     You laid on your bed after you changed into shorts and a sweater. You stomach began to make noises, you were getting very hungry and frustrated at not being able to get breakfast for yourself. Bucky should be back at any moment, what you did not expect was for him to come bursting through the door in a mad panic. 

     “Thor knows you’re here” he was out of breath from running, his face was red. You shot up off the bed, panic rising, trying to decide what to do. 

     “I have to get out of here” you said, rushing to leave the room. Bucky followed you closely, looking back to ensure that Thor wasn’t following you. 

     “Where are you going to go? We can protect you” Bucky tried to get you to stop but you couldn't as you tried to find stairs when Thor seemed to come out of nowhere. He lunged at you and knocked you to the ground, but Bucky was on top of him before you were able to do anything. “Get away from her” he snarled. Bucky’s metal arm helped him be a more than worthy opponent for Thor. 

     “Step away Winter Soldier, I am taking her back to where she belongs” Thor swung his hammer, getting ready to hit Bucky.

     “No!” You screamed, your hands flew up, using the air around you to hold the hammer in place. Bucky’s eyes widened as he moved out of the way, hitting Thor in the stomach. 

     “Run (Y/N)!” Bucky yelled. You didn’t want to but the urgency in Bucky’s voice made your body move before you could think about it. You ran down the hallway towards the shared living room, hoping you would find the others. You ran right into Steve, effectively knocking you onto your back. 

     “Bucky he-, please help him” you begged as Steve helped you to your feet. He stayed calm, ever the soldier. You were beginning to panic for not just your own safety but for those around you.

     “Where is he?” You pointed down the hall where you had emerged. "Natasha is in the living room, go find her" Steve instructed and you nodded, heading off in different directions. You ran into the living room huffing as you were trying to catch your breath. 

     "Are you alright, did he find you?" Natasha asked, Bruce was with her and you nodded your head, unable to form words. Natasha cursed and Bruce seemed to be calm but you could see some veins beginning to turn green. 

     "Can you get me off this planet?" You asked Bruce, that seemed to distract him long enough for the Hulk to stay inside. 

     "No, only Loki and Thor have been able to leave as far as we know. I'm working on some prototypes but nothing that has worked successfully" Bruce explained, all you understood was that you were stuck on the planet with the God of Thunder in pursuit of you. "Can you call for Loki?" Bruce asked, hoping to get some help. 

     "He said he was on his way, but I don't know when he will get here", the large clap of thunder made you jump. Thor crashed through the doors, a little worse for wear but nowhere near as beat up as you had hoped he would be. Natasha tried to get in your way, holding a protective arm out around you. 

     "Step aside Lady Natasha, she is wanted by the King of Asgard" Thor commanded, but she didn’t move. He sighed, "I don't want to hurt any of you, but I have my orders", he spoke firmly but a little softer this time. When Natasha still didn't move, he moved her, pushing her aside. He grabbed your throat, lifting you off the ground as you heard a loud roar. Bruce was no longer by you, instead, the Hulk peered down at Thor. 

     "Let girl go" was all he said and Thor dropped you to the floor, preparing for another fight. You coughed as you tried to regain air, the Hulk stepped protectively in front of you. Trying to crawl away as the Hulk and Thor smashed around the tower, Tony coming back in his Iron Man suit only seemed to make matters worse. Wanda and Vision found you on the floor and helped you up as you surveyed the chaos that you caused. You winched as Thor's hammer swung and hit the Hulk in the stomach. 

     "Stop!" A loud voice came with the sudden appearance of Loki. Everything came to a standstill as they surveyed Loki in the middle of the room. He had on his Asgardian armor but no helmet, his hair instead was simply sleeked back. 

     "Brother, I found the girl. We can take her back to father together" Thor smiled, still gripping his hammer in his hands. 

     "We will do no such thing" Loki snarled, but then turned around to the Avengers and smiled. "I appreciated everything you had done, I am in your debt" he told them. 

     "You're responsible for this?" Thor looked taken back, then betrayed. "Father was right, you knew where she was all along". The Hulk was breathing hard but didn't make a move as Natasha quietly walked over. 

     "Of course, I did, you oaf. I have been the one hiding her" Loki confessed. Natasha's voice rang out as she calmed the Hulk, getting Bruce had and handing him some clothes she kept stashed around the tower. 

     "She should be proud to serve Asgard and the Allfather, so should you. Loki, I thought you were finally changing for the better" Thor's voice was hurt, almost begging his brother to change his mind. 

     "Oh, I have changed for the better, because of (Y/N). I love her and my loyalty is to her. I will not let Odin treat her as a slave for his own selfish desire for power" Loki spat, the last part making him angry once more. 

     "She would not have been a slave, she would have been revered, the savior of Asgard" Thor announced and Loki laughed. 

     "You never were good at history, brother" Loki started. "Odin has killed her entire family looking for her power, their lives didn't matter to him. The last one he enslaved, a member of (Y/N)'s family, threw herself off a cliff to her death just to avoid the torture and death Odin demanded" Loki told him and Thor looked horrified. 

     "That's not true" he demanded. The other Avengers stood awkwardly, some looking at their feet, others not able to take their eyes away from the brothers. 

      "It is, Odin killed her entire family. Do you really think she would willingly go back there?" Bucky asked, Steve held him up right as they walked into the room. "You can't just unwillingly turn someone into a weapon" he added. He was bruised and bloody, but luckily, he would heal quickly. Thor tried to say something, anything to fight the truth he learned. His father couldn't possibly do that.

     "Please Thor, you don't have to believe your brother, believe us" Tony asked, his Iron Man suit gone back to the labs now that there didn't seem to be a need for it. The rain poured heavy on the windows, some of it leaking inside in the areas that Thor damaged. 

     "Guys, where's (Y/N)?" Wanda looked behind her, it was the last spot she had been. Everyone looked around, checking for any signs of her. It seemed she had disappeared. Loki looked around frantically but then took noticed to the rain, it wasn't a normal weather change. The rain pounded too hard for it to be normal. He sighed, knowing where she had gone and his panic was quick to rise.

     "She's on the roof". 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of suicidal thoughts, if this bothers you, please do not read. If you are having suicidal thoughts, please speak with someone!

     You let the rain pour over you as you looked over the ledge. It was a rather high building; the jump should be enough to kill you. You took a deep breath, this wasn't what you wanted, you had hoped to spend the rest of your days with Loki. Tears threatened to spill, but you held them back, Loki would be up any moment after noticing your disappearance. He would try and talk you out of it, but you couldn’t help wanting to say goodbye to him.

     "Please, don't do this (Y/N), don't leave me" Loki's voice came. It broke your heart to hear the sadness in it but you turned around. The enemy you had come to love, the only thing that seemed to keep your life together some days. You weren't sure how you would say goodbye but if you stayed, he would be hunted right along with you by his own family. You couldn't let Loki suffer any more than he already had.

     "They're never going to stop, where else can we run?" You ask him, ensuring that you stabilised your balance again. You were facing him, unable to see the large fall that awaited you. His eyes were red, he was crying and you realised that you had never seen him cry before.

     "We will figure something out, I swear, but I need you with me" Loki pleaded, trying to move closer to you. You didn't want to jump, and Loki's pleading eyes made you want to run into his arms. The door to the roof burst open, most the Avengers piled through, even Thor. It made you jump but you managed to stabilise your balance once more as Loki told them to stay back.

     "I won't be a weapon Thor" you called out. His face was full of confusion, he didn’t understand what was happening or why you were this insistent on not going with him.

     "Would you really rather die than come back with me to Asgard?" Thor asked, his voice rising above the rain that pelted down on everyone. The storm got stronger the closer to came to falling, the rain fell harder and harder the closer you got.

     "If that's what it takes, then yes. I would rather have no life than what Odin has to offer" you tell him gauge his reaction. There didn't seem to be a change in his demeanour.

     "Please brother, if you ever care about me, don't do this" Loki pleaded and that seemed to stir something in Thor who put down his hammer. You watched the God of Thunder slowly walk over to his brother, watching you. You balanced yourself off the edge, unsure of what Thor was planning, you didn’t trust him.

     "I'm sorry brother" he said before lunging at you. You reacted before you could think about it, letting your body fall as you heard Loki scream. Your body was numb as it fell through the air, waiting for the final blow to end your life but instead you fell into metal arms.

     "Didn't think we'd let you go through with it, did you princess?" Tony's voice answered your unspoken question, the mask lifting so you could see his grinning face. You choked out a laugh and a sob, not entirely sure if you wanted to cry or laugh. "Is Point Break secure?" He asked, to who you weren't sure but he seemed to get the answer he wanted as he brought you back up to the roof. Once there Loki ran to you, wrapped his arms around you and cried, dragging you down with him until he cradled you in his arms.

     "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" you told him as you looked up at him. His eyes were red and puffy still, both of you were soaking wet, as were the rest of the team but the rain stopped.

     "This is not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for" he tells you, bringing your lips to his in a gentle kiss. The clouds part and disappear quickly, leaving only the sun to warm up and dry out the earth. You hear a distance murmuring about the weather but you don’t want to let Loki go push yourself further into him. That is, until you hear someone clear their throat. You look up and find Bucky standing above you, smiling wildly. You grin and let Loki help you up.

     "Thank you for all your assistance" Loki tells him, he grabs his hand, shaking it slightly but lets a green mist cover the super soldier. All the wounds he got while fighting Thor are suddenly healed, he looks brand new.

     "Thanks" Bucky says, looking himself over. "I'm just glad (Y/N) is safe, we can't lose her on the team, her powers are amazing" Bucky laughs and begins to tell Loki how you can make trees come to life. Loki has seen this done, but he listens anyway, just happy that you are safe. Natasha runs up to you and grabs you in her arms.

     "You had us so worried" she complains, hugging you tighter.

     "You're going to kill me Nat" you managed to squeak out. She quickly lets you go but there is still a smile on her face. You look past her and your face drops. Thor is still here but he is currently bound to the ground, Steve standing watch over him. "Don't worry about him, we won't let anything happen to you" she says when she realises where you were looking. You nod but instinctively reach for Loki who complies instantly.

     "As much as I would like to say that today was a success, we still have Odin to deal with" you tell the Avengers who nod solemnly.

     "What do you want to do with him?" Steve asked. "We can't really well leave him tied up on the roof" he laughed. Everyone had calmed down substantially now.

     "If you still have that nice little cage you locked me in, that should work for him too" Loki offered, trying not to enjoy the idea of his brother being locked up instead of him too much.

     "As much as I hate to agree with Reindeer Games, I think that's the best option" Tony said and everyone nodded, no one else had a better idea for Steve and Bucky helped Thor to his feet and brought him back in the tower. You expected another fight out of Thor, but nothing came, he simply walked quietly away. The rest of the Avengers soon followed, leaving just you and Loki on the roof together.

     "Never scare me like that again" Loki told you, pulling you into his embrace again. You sighed happily, wanting to stay in his arms forever.

     "Are you leaving again?" You asked, you weren't sure if you wanted the answer but you needed to know.

     "I am never leaving your side again, you are the most important thing in my life and I will never leave your side again" he said before kissing you. You smiled into the kiss, not wanting to break away but you did.

     "And what about Odin, surely, he will be coming after me, we can't hide here forever" you told him. You assumed Loki had fled Asgard, they would be looking for him. He smiled, cupping your cheek.

     "When he comes, we will fight, together".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a little bit shorter, but I hope everyone enjoys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10, I hope everyone is still enjoying this fic!

     You woke up some time later, still enveloped in Loki’s arms. It was nice to wake up to him around again, with no signs of him having to rush off. You yawned and cuddled further into Loki’s neck, kissing it lightly and you heard him chuckle.

     "Glad to see you're finally awake, my love. I was beginning to worry" Loki laughed, you looked around and realized you were in your room. The last time you had your eyes opened, you were in the living room with the team.

     "Stark showed me to your room, you had passed out on us" Loki told you after seeing you look around in confusion. You nodded, settling back into Loki. "As much as I would love to stay here all day with you, the team would like to discuss the issues with Thor this morning" Loki sighed, you could tell he did not look forward to it.

     "Yes, I can imagine they would" you agreed. You unlatched from Loki and stretched, hearing your bones crack slightly. You looked down and noticed that Loki had changed you into nightwear and you smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me last night" you told him, reaching up and giving him a quick kiss.

     "It was my pleasure, I am simply happy to be around to take care of you" he smiled. You wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms but looked away, deciding it was best to get ready. You quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt as a knock came on the door.

     "Are you two ready to go?" Natasha asked, popping his head through the door. You looked to Loki to see if he was ready.

     "I believe so" he offered so you nodded. You walked downstairs together trying not to look around too much at the destruction you caused. The tower was still a mess, evidence of the fight last night still littered around the floor. A few people had been hired to help clean up the mess and repair the tower.

     "It's not your fault (Y/N)" Natasha offered as she seen you looking around. "This isn't the first time the tower had been attacked, it won't be the last" she laughed. You nodded your head, trying to force a smile as Loki squeezed your hand.

      Once you got to the shared kitchen, which wasn't a mess thankfully, you grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. The others seem to have done the same and Tony was face down on the counter, he looked like he had fallen asleep.

     "When did you start drinking that stuff?" Loki asked, scrunching his nose as the smell hit his nose. You laughed.

     "Since you dropped me off on this planet" you told him, breathing in the aroma of the coffee. You had become quite addicted to the stuff since the first time you tried it, you understood why the humans enjoyed it. A grumble came from Tony as he lifted his head off the table, poured himself another cup.

     "So, what are we going to do with the God of Thunder, that we currently have locked in a cell that was meant for this one?" Tony asked, pointing over to Loki.

     "Well I would offer to take him back to Asgard but I am not exactly welcome there anymore" Loki told them. You still hadn’t heard of the story of how he got out of Asgard and away from Odin.

     "We figured that much" Natasha agreed. They all stayed silent for a moment, trying to think of anything that could help them. You tried not to say the obvious, knowing they were all protective of your now, but there didn't seem to be any other way.

     "Let me talk with him" you whispered, everyone heard however. You had hoped they would react better but after a brief silence they all began to protest. You rolled your eyes and let him argue the points you couldn’t even hear. "Do we have any other options?" You asked once everyone calmed down slightly.

     "I can speak with him, try and make him see reason" Loki told you and you almost laughed, the brothers had a strained relationship at best.

     "I think it would be better coming from me. He doesn't know me, he simply knows that I can be useful to Asgard. Let me talk to him, maybe I can convince him to not turn me over to Odin", before anyone started to say why it was a bad idea again, Bucky interrupted.

     "I think we should let her" he said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. They paused, looking at him and Loki glared. "She is a strong, capable woman, she can do this" he encouraged. You mouthed a thank you and he nodded.

     "If we do this, and that's a big if, I want it monitored at all times" Tony told you. You nodded your head quickly, surprised he was even thinking about agreeing to it.

     "Are you sure about this?" Loki asked you, holding your shoulders and making you look at him. He was obviously worried, but he usually was.

     "I will be fine Loki, if it becomes too much, I will let you know" you told him and he took a deep breath, then reluctantly nodded. You smiled and jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly. You were more excited at the prospect of proving yourself to him, not that you would ever admit it out loud. You just hoped everything would work out.

***

     Tony set up the video surveillance, showing Loki where he would be able to see you and showing you where you should stay at all times. He fit you with a small comms that Thor would not be able to see, that way you could talk to Tony and Loki while they watched. You nodded dutifully, taking in all the information while looking over at Thor every now and again. He looked defeated, unsure of what to do with himself in the cell.

     “I will ask again, are you sure you want to do this?” Loki’s voice interrupted your thoughts. You looked over to him, worry evident on his face.

     “Yes, my love. I can do this” you said confidently. Your voice sounded a lot more confident than you felt.

     “It’s not to late to back down” Loki smiled, he knew you wouldn’t but he had to try. You laughed and shook your head.

     “Let’s do this” you told him, giving him a quick kiss. You took a deep breath and walked into the area where Thor was being held. He heard you come in and looked at you, anger in his eyes.

     “They sent you in?” He scoffed at you. The dislike was very evident, but for all his hate for you, you couldn’t bring yourself to hate him just yet. He was misguided, sure, but he wasn’t evil. You smiled at him, as sweet a smile you could muster.

     “It’s time we spoke”.


	11. Chapter 11

     You couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the large God, but you didn't show it. You tried your best to project an air of confidence around you, and it seemed to work. Thor regarded you just as cautiously as you did him, although there was a large, almost unbreakable, glass between you. 

     "Why won't you come to Asgard and help my people" Thor finally started. It seems he had been sitting on that question for some time. 

     "Because help is not what Odin wants, never has been. Do you know nothing of your own history?" You ask him. Loki had been slightly less ignorant when you met him, but you had opened his eyes even further to Odin's murderous ways. 

     "There is nothing to know, with you we can keep the peace that my father has fought for" Thor was stubborn if nothing else. You rolled your eyes and sat down opposite of him. 

     "Odin destroyed the peace the realms had known for some millennia. He was greedy, he wanted to rule over more than just Asgard. You think the realms all joined him willingly?" You asked, this seemed to confuse him further. "Let's not talk of such things right now, I want you to understand why I do not wish to go with you, let me tell you the story of my family". 

     "I don't wish to hear any of this" Thor crossed his arms stubbornly. 

     "That is of no concern to me, you will listen" you started. "My grandmother was one of the first to show powers in my family. She tried to hide it, so did my grandfather. While giving birth to my mother, she causes a large storm, by accident, she didn't hurt anyone though. That's when Odin found out about her, he stormed Vanaheim in an attempt to find her. When he did, he ripped her away from her family and put her in chains. Years went by and she did his bidding, but because the power is tied to emotions, she could only cause large enough storms when she was in pain. The torture she went through was terrible, but nothing compared to the view of the lives she took with them. Eventually, she saw her opportunity, during a battle for Alfheim, she managed to give her guards the slip and threw herself off the cliff, killing herself" you paused, but when Thor's reaction didn't change, you continued. 

     "When my mother had me, there had been no signs that she shared her mother's gifts. For this, she was thankful. It didn't stop Odin from pursuing her though, we fled across all nine realms, always hiding. I learned very quickly to hide when my parents told me to, ever on the watch for suspicious people, barely having time to be a kid. When I was still young, my gift presented itself when I got hurt playing outside. One day when the guards came, my father took my and ran. Once he knew I was safe, he went back to help my mother, I never saw either of them again" a tear fell down your cheek at the memory. 

     "Since then, I have been hiding from Odin, that is until Loki found me" you let yourself smile before looking back up at Thor. He was angry, that much you could tell. 

     "You lying wench!" Thor yelled, banging on the glass. You jumped at the sudden outburst and a door flew open on the opposite side. Loki was pulling you into him in just a few seconds, smoothing out your hair. 

     "She is not lying you idiot" Loki hissed. He let you go and stood in front of you, glaring at his brother. "Understand this, I will protect her with my dying breath. Even if it means living on the run for the rest of my life, even if it means living like a peasant. I do not care, so long as she is with me" Loki turned around and smiled at you. "I was going to wait to do this at a nicer time, a nicer place" he laughed before getting down on one knee. 

      You gasped, unsure of what do other than try and hold your tears back. Loki laughed, watching your mixed expressions. Your hands shook and you tried to calm yourself. 

      "(Y/N), I love you more than I have ever loved anything. I will protect you and cherish you until the last of my days" he spoke softly, by this time you could hear Tony in the distance calling to the other Avengers to hurry up. Loki produced a ring from his pocket, a golden ring with a rather large emerald in the middle. 

     "Yes" you said and he laughed. 

     "I haven't even asked yet" he told you. 

     "Sorry, go ahead" you said quickly, letting a few tears escape as you watched him try to compose himself again. It seemed as those he simply gave up, let a tear escape and looked up at you. 

     "Marry me?" You nodded your head furiously, dropping down to your knees and hugging him tightly. 

     "Yes, yes, of course!" You yelled, planting kisses on his neck, his cheek and then his lips as hollering and congratulations came from down the hall. You laughed and heard Tony yell out to everyone. 

     "Time to party!"

***

     "Your brother is going to kill me" you tell Loki as you told lay in bed. A thin sheet was wrapped around your body and Loki. 

     "My brother and I have tried to kill each other on many occasions, just means your part of the family now" Loki smirked, kissing your forehead. You brought your hand up and stared at the emerald. 

     "How long have you had this ring?" You asked, suspicious that he had just seemed to pull it out of thin air. He smiled at you, pulling a piece of hair behind your ear. 

     "For a few months" he offered, it wasn't really an answer since you could see that he was lying but you let it go.

     "And why did you wait until I was confronting your brother to propose?" You wondered if you would get the real answer for this question. He pulled you in closer and you rested you head on his chest. 

     "Your story made me realize that we may not have all the time in the world, as I had previously hoped. I don't want to spend another minute of it away from you, I just knew that if something bad happened, I wanted go out being your husband". You nodded, not trusting your own words. 

     A knock on the door came before Tony peeked his head in. Loki covered you with his arms, a glare fixed on Tony. 

     "Hurry up love birds, I'm making margaritas!" He announced before leaving again. You looked up at Loki, confusion evident on both your faces. 

     "What's a margarita?" He asked and you shrugged your shoulders, pulling away from his and getting out of the bed. 

     "I guess we'll find out!"


	12. Chapter 12

                The living room was decked out in what looked like as many decorations the Avengers could find in such short notice. There were balloons, streamers, a few stray items that you had no idea why they were suddenly out for the party, but you simply enjoyed them anyway.

                You found out pretty quickly what margaritas were, and much to Loki’s displeasure, you were loving them. He kept trying to get you to slow down, reminding you that you didn’t have much experience with alcohol but you tried to reassure him that you were fine.

                “This is no stronger than Asgardian wine, and I have had plenty of that” you tell him. Despite being on drink five, or six, you still couldn’t really feel the buzz. Tony brought you another one as Loki sighed.

                “Let the girl relax! She just survived Thor, an attempted suicide and getting engaged all in the span on one day. She needs to let loose and have some fun!” He announced, downing his own drink.

                “Fine, but if she gets sick, it’s on you” Loki warned. You weren’t sure what he meant exactly, but you didn’t want to find out.

                “I’ll be fine, love” you reassure him. He smiles at you and brings you in for a kiss, letting you linger in his arms when the kiss finishes. “I love you”.

                “I love you too darling” he says before looking around. It was the first time he got a good look at the tower since he had been back and he began to notice all the plants. “Did Stark decide to start a garden in the tower?” Loki asked to no one in particular.

                “No, that would be your fiancé there. When she gets happy, the plants tend to get a little out of control” Natasha laughed. Loki made an ‘oh’ noise and laughed as well. Tony was handing out another round of drinks and you hurried to finish the one you had in your hands before receiving the new one. Loki did the same, although slightly more elegantly.

                “So when will be big day be?” Steve asked, taking his new drink from Tony even though he already had one in his hands. You turned to Loki for an answer and he smiled.

                “As soon as possible” he kissed your forehead, bringing you in closer. You smiled at that, you wanted the wedding to be soon as well, you weren’t sure how long you’d be able to wait. You were already very excited at the prospect of being Loki’s wife.

                “We can have it at the tower!” Tony exclaimed, his drink spilling as he turned around excitedly. Steve and Bruce both stepped away from him, afraid of being the next victim of his excitement.

                “Are you crazy? We’re always being attacked in the tower, I think I know a better place, a quiet place” Clint smirked. “I will set it up!” He added before you were able to ask questions. You regarded him a little hesitantly, but decided that arguing with him wasn’t going to get you anywhere.

                “Alright, sound good” you smile. He had been finding a way to try and thank you for saving his life, maybe he would finally shut up about it if you gave in.

                “We’ll have to go dress shopping” Natasha added, not quite excited but there was also no look of dread on her face. Wanda excitedly agreed. You laughed and nodded your head, excepting the shopping experience that you would have to endure.

                “We’ll get Loki in a suit” Tony said, winking over at the two of you.

                “I feel like I should be frightened” Loki whispered, but everyone heard and laughed. You leaned up and kissed him cheek.

                “Just try not to stab anyone when you go, love” you advised and he huffed, like he had already been thinking about it. Tony held up his drink, hitting a spoon against it as he tried to get everyone’s attention and keep the glass up at the same time.

                “Alright, enough wedding talk, let’s drink!”

***

                “You’re so gorgeous” you told Loki as you poked him in the face. He huffed but you could tell that he was trying not to laugh. Tony was passed out face-first on the floor, Clint beside him asleep on one of the couches. The only ones still up other than you and Loki were Bucky and Steve who were having their own private conversation.

                “Come on, love, you’re drunk. It’s time we get you to bed” Loki said getting off the couch. He looked at you expectantly but you didn’t move. When he figured that you weren’t going to bed on your own, he bent down and picked you up bridal style. You heard the two super soldiers chuckling.

                “Sure you don’t need any help with that one?” Bucky joked.

                “I think I can handle her” Loki smiled, using his magic to bring you to you room. Loki had effectively moved in instead of Stark giving him his own room. He set you down on the bed and changed you into something more comfortable for you to sleep in. As soon as he changed himself, he was going to lay down next to you, but you pulled him down first. You cuddled into his chest, getting yourself comfortable and promptly falling asleep, barely hearing Loki’s laughter.

                “Sleep tight, my love”.

***

                The tower was quiet in the morning, expect for you, who seemed to wake up with more energy than you had in a long time. You wanted to train, or run or just simply spend the day with Loki and your new friends. You bounded downstairs, Loki slowly fallowing behind you. The team were in various states of hungover, each nursing a bottle of water or a coffee. The only one not present, you noticed, was Steve.

                “Why the hell do you have so much energy, you drank just as much as I did” Tony grumbled and you smiled, patting him on the back as you passed him.

                “Not mortal, remember?” You said as you looked around the cupboards for something to eat. He nodded his head, opting for not saying anything else.

                “Suit up everyone, we have a mission” Steve announced as he walked into the kitchen, folder in hand. Everyone groaned but began to move about, getting ready. Steve was about to leave when he stopped, turning to you and Loki. “You two are coming as well, Tony, show her the suit you made” Steve ordered before leaving. You turned to Tony, intrigue written on your face.

                “Follow me” Tony grumbled. You instinctively listened and Loki followed close behind you, already changed into his armour with magic. You made your way down to the labs where Tony kept his Iron Man suit and your excitement was building, wondering what it was going to look like. Once there, Tony walked in and over to a case that was sheltered by a large clothe. He threw it off and you see the suit. It was green and white, a little similar to Loki’s own outfit but brighter.

                “I love it” you said, touching the glass that was currently keeping you from it.

                “Good, because a lot of work went into making it, the material is my own design” he said proudly. “The two main features are that it will dry almost instantly if you get wet, it’s fire resistant so you won’t end up naked after playing with fire” he told you, opening the case. He watched you stare at it for a moment. “What are you waiting for? We have a mission to get to”.

 

                The material felt foreign on your skin as the jet lands, but you it was easy to move in. You felt Loki tie something around you waist and you look down, he had put some sort of belt on you.

                “I know you have your powers, but just in case” he shows you a knife and sheaths it in place. You smile at his worry and kiss him.

                “I will be fine, I won’t even be in the middle of the fight, and my powers work from afar” you remind him. You were advised to take a bird’s eye view, opposite of Clint so you could both help from above. Being able to see the whole battle field meant you could use your powers were they were needed to protect the team. The jet lands and everyone springs into action, you get one last look at Loki before he is charging into the clearing to take care of the bad guys.

                You stood watching everyone, trying not to let your eyes linger too long on Loki, reminding yourself that he was more than capable of taking care of himself. When one of them got hit or took too long getting up, you would place a large wall of earth in front of them. You watched Loki use his magic expertly, making his way through the enemies with precision.

                The battle was over, a lot quicker now that Loki had been helping and you playing defense. The team was even less hurt than they usual were and perkier.

                “I think that was the best battle we ever had, everything went surprisingly smoothly!” Tony was excited with more energy than you had ever seen from him before.

                “I’m glad we could help” you smile and kiss Loki. Tony made a gagging sound but was soon replaced with more excitement.

                “Let’s go eat!”


	13. Chapter 13

     The team got back to the tower, exhausted after Tony kept everyone out far later than you should have been. You had a few drinks but managed to avoid Tony the rest of the night and drank tea with Loki. The tower was dark when you entered as Tony tried to turn on the lights, it didn't work.

     "Friday?" He called out to the bodiless voice, you still hadn't really gotten used to it but it worried you now that it was gone. There was only silence and the worried expressions everyone shared made you equally nervous.

     "The power must be down" Steve offered but Tony shook his head. He went to some of the panels in the wall, taking them apart.

     "The tower has backup generators for its backup generators. We should never be out of power unless someone destroyed it" Tony said while fiddling with some wires. You were definitely getting a bad feeling about this and grabbed Loki's hand.

     "We should split up and see if we can find the cause, teams of two" Steve announced. Loki pulled you closer and took off with you, not giving the others a chance to argue. The tower was quiet as you climbed the stairs, wishing the elevators would have worked.

     "Whatever happens, stay close to me, I will keep you safe" Loki whispered. You were making your way up to Thor's cell, to ensure that he was still there. You had a dreadful feeling in your stomach that told you he wouldn't be, but you weren't sure where else he would go.

     "I will" you whisper back, reassuring him that you wouldn't leave his side. You managed to get through the tower without the use of electricity and made your way down to the cell. Loki kept you just on the outside, in case Thor had gotten out. By the look of his scowl when he came back, Thor wasn't there anymore.

     "We need to warn the others" he simply stated. You nodded your head and followed along, wondering if Thor was still in the building or if he went back to Asgard. If it was the latter, Odin would already know where you were. "We have a problem!" Loki's voice drew you out of your own head and you see Steve and Bucky heading towards you.

     "Did you find something?" Steve asked, casting a worried glance towards you. You were trying not to panic, you could be useful to them if you simply stayed calm.

     "Thor got out" you offer, sensing Loki's rage build inside of him. Steve nodded grimly and Bucky offered you a comforting hand.

     "We should start on the roof, that's where we left his hammer" Steve said, you all nodded, heading towards the roof once more. Loki was walking quickly and you had a hard time to keep up with him. You knew it was important to get to Thor before he got his hammer, but you were still so tired from the long battle earlier today.

     Loki burst through the roof door, Steve and Bucky following quickly while you stayed in the door way, it was easy cover. You looked around, noticing Mjolnir still on the ground.

     "Loki, watch out!" You screamed before you could even register the large God of Thunder heading towards Loki. He turned just in time, letting his brother hit the ground with a large thud.

     "I don't want to fight you brother" Loki tried, keeping his voice calm and steady. Steve and Bucky instinctively closed in on you, keeping you within their sights as he watched the fight.

     "You've poisoned them with your tricks, undo it!" Thor yells, pointing over towards Steve and Bucky. Natasha and Clint barreled up the stairs, startling you and making you jump towards Bucky for protection. Natasha offered you a 'I'm sorry' glance but watched the fight unfold as well. The rest of the team had run up not too long after, they must have heard the fight from inside the tower.

     "I haven't poisoned anyone's mind, they are heroes. They protect people, and whether you like it or not, they have vowed to protect her" Loki tried to explain, anything to get through to him but it didn't seem to be working.

     "You're lying" Thor didn't sound as convinced this time, and you let yourself hope that maybe he was coming around. You see Thor's eyes flicker to Mjolnir moments before diving for it. Loki was faster however and grabbed the hammer, pulling it away from Thor.

     Time itself seemed to have stopped for a moment as Thor looked to his brother with the God of Thunder's hammer in his hands. Loki waited for Thor to move, to do something, anything, but nothing happened. Loki took this chance to look at the Avengers, their surprised faces telling him something was off. That's when he noticed it, Mjolnir was lifted into the air, by his own hands.

     He dropped the hammer quickly, like it was shocked him and he backed away from it. Thor took this opportunity to grab his hammer, making it his own again but it didn't budge. He pulled, groaned and did everything he could to lift it.

     "Did we land in bizarro world?" Tony asked, watching the scene unfold in front of him. You pushed yourself in front of the team, who were too shocked to push you back to safety.

     "I don't think so?" Bruce questioned. You ignored their conversation, not understanding the references they were making anyway. You made your way towards the brothers.

     "I think what happened is that Loki became worthy, after not doing what he was told with (Y/N), protecting her even though it wasn't easy. Thor, subsequently, became unworthy for being willing to sacrifice (Y/N) to a life of capture, torture and war; the easy way out" Vision offered.

     You touched Loki's shoulders, bringing him back to reality as he looked down at you. You smiled, bringing yourself on your toes to wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him lightly.

     "I always knew you were worthy, my love" you told him, caressing his cheeks. You heard Thor fall back to the ground, after failing once more to remove his hammer from its spot. He looked so defeated and for some reason, you felt back for him. You reached out to him but Loki stopped you, giving you a warning glance. "It's okay" you try and reassure him.

     You reached out to Thor once more, Loki letting you go with him. You placed a hand on his arm, causing him to look up as you knelt in front of him. His eyes were puffy and confused.

     "I'm sorry, but you can still make it right. It won't be easy, but it's possible" you tell him gently. He takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes.

     "You’re right, I should have stopped this long ago. I was a fool" he started, standing up. He held out his hand and helped you to your feet as well, Loki quickly grabbing your waist and pulling you against him. The rest of the team gathered a little closer and Tony chuckled.

     "Really Point Break, it takes losing your hammer to realize you were wrong, not all of us collectively kicking your ass?" He asked and Natasha smacked his arm, telling him to shut up.

     "Brother, little sister" Thor smiled at you, grabbing your hand. "I swear, on my life, that I will no harm shall come to you".


	14. Chapter 14

     "You're not coming Loki, and that's the end of it!" You heard Natasha yell as she walked into the living room. Loki was soon to follow, pouting as if that would actually work on the assassin. You rolled your eyes, they had been at this for days now. 

     "You can't just let her go on her own, someone needs to be there to protect her" Loki argued, it was the same argument, over and over again. 

     "What the hell are Wanda and I then?" Natasha asked. "We are perfectly capable of protecting your fiancé who, whether you like it or not, needs to go shopping for a proper wedding dress!" Natasha yelled back. Loki huffed, this was the way the fight always ended. 

     "I can accompany the Lady's on this excursion" Thor's voice rose up, coming into the living room. After Loki had gotten over the shock of being able to hold Mjolnir, he had brought the hammer inside and set it down in the shared living room. It was currently serving as a center piece on the small table in front of the couches. Every day, Thor would wake up, come into the living room and try to lift the hammer once more, every day he would be disappointed. 

     Today was no exception as he headed straight over to the hammer, just in front of where you were sitting; trying to read amid the commotion. Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor, not sure if that was such a good idea, but eventually he sighed. 

     "Fine, I guess that could work" he gave in but Natasha still seemed to have reservations. She looked from Thor, who was still unable to get the hammer off the ground, back to Loki. 

     "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" She tried to whisper, but Thor heard anyway, so did you. 

     "If you forgot, Lady Natasha, I have made a vow to protect Lady (Y/N) with my life. Those are not easily breakable for Asgardians" Thor told her. She had been told before and she knew it had something to do with magic, but she was still nervous about it. 

     "He's right, he doesn't have much of a choice anymore" Loki agreed, sitting down beside you and opposite of Thor. 

     "Fine, he can come too. We leave in an hour!" Natasha called out, leaving the three of you alone. It was still slightly awkward, but you were getting use to Thor being around. You didn't automatically hide anymore when he came around, and you stopped jumping when you heard his voice. 

     "Are you sure you will be alright, darling?" Loki asked, lowing the book from you face so he could see you. You rolled your eyes but smiled at him. 

     "How much trouble could we get into at a shopping center?" You asked, honestly wondering if he had an answer, because you weren't sure. Wanda had explained the concept of the shopper centers, much like the markets you had back home. Although, if you understood correctly, they were much larger and indoors. 

     "Not much, I'm sure. But you know me, I worry" he smiled and leaned over, giving you a quick kiss. 

     "There will be nothing to worry about, brother. I will protect her from anything and everything that may come your Lady's way!" Thor announced and Loki laughed. 

     "Good luck" Loki whispered in your ear before pulling away from you and you giggled. It was definitely going to be a long day. 

***

     You were in shock and awe at the shopping center. Between the stores, the people and how large the building was, you weren't sure what impressed you more. You also never grew tired of Thor asking an annoyed Natasha what everything was; he was like a child in a candy store. You followed the girls to a large store that had a bunch of beautiful white dresses in the windows. They excitedly told the worker that you were getting married and before you could protest, you were being shoved into a dressing room by Natasha with a bunch of dresses. 

     You lost track of how many you tried on, like really liking the ones they brought. Although, they gushed at each and everyone one, while Thor sat by confused and on guard. He would give you honest opinions, mostly consisting of 'you look uncomfortable, I shall get this dress out of your sight!'. You were sure he was taking this protection vow far too seriously. 

    You were in the dressing room once more, trying to get into another dress but it was seemingly impossible. The dress was so large that it stood up on its own, and you weren't sure if pushing it down would somehow ruin it. 

     "Okay, new rule. No dresses that are able to stand up by themselves" you shouted out to Natasha and Wanda, who laughed, but agreed. You peaked your head through the opened door and handed her the dress back. "Where's Thor?" You asked, he was usually right by the door. His absence made you panic, mostly out of habit now. 

     "He just started looking at dressed, I think he is close" Natasha said, as Wanda took the dress from you. You looked around to see him coming back towards you, dress in his hands. It was an odd view, to see such a large man hold a dress so delicately. 

     "Try this one on sister, I think it will be more to your liking. I know my brother would love it" Thor smiled. You took it, wondering what he had found. It was lighter than the others that you had tried on and more colourful. The top part was strapless and emerald green, you noticed gold accents at the top, shaped like a crown. Once you got it buttoned and on properly, you looked at the rest, the green dissolved into an ivory ballroom gown with gold flecks in it. It was perfect. 

     "Hurry up, we are dying to see what Thor found for you!" Natasha's voice begged. You had to admit, Thor did a good job. You took a deep breath and came out, standing on the small pedestal in front of the mirror. Natasha and Wanda stood with their mouths opened, and Thor smiled. 

     "You look wonderful, sister" he complimented as you looked yourself over. You couldn't imagine getting married in anything else. 

     "You do, you look absolutely beautiful!" Natasha complimented and Wanda was quick to agree. You turned back around to everyone. 

     "I love it, this is the one". 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short, but I have been having a hard time writing this one. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

     Once back at the tower, Natasha took your dress and walked away before Loki could see it. You both knew he would be on you the moment you arrived, ensuring that you were indeed okay. Just as you had suspected, the moment you walked into the tower, Loki appeared in front of you, barely paying any mind to Natasha walking away with bags.

     "Are you alright?" He asked, looking you over as if he wouldn't believe the answer you were about to give him. You chuckled and turned around dramatically, making sure he could see all of you.

     "The Lady is fine, I was with her the entire time" Thor said, walking in behind you. Loki wrapped you up in his arms. He held you tightly, ensuring that you were really in his arms.

     "I really am fine, love, we weren't even gone that long" you told him before he kissed you.

     "I know, I simply worry" he stated, and you nodded. You understood that, it was always hard on him when he had to be away from you, especially with Odin still after you.

     "I will see you both upstairs" Thor bid you as he walked away. You both nodded as Loki draped his arm around you.

     "So how was shopping with my brother?" He asked, back to his usual, playful self now that he knew you were safe.

     "It wasn't bad, Thor was a perfect gentleman and was even the one to find my dress" you told Loki who seemed very surprised to say the least. As fun as shopping was, you were happy to be back with Loki and in his arms. You walked into the shared living room and realised everyone was suited up. You sighed as Loki dressed you both in your battle armour and then it was on to the jet.

     The ride was quiet, Steve went over a few attack plans as the rest of you got ready. You cuddled into Loki, wanting nothing more from the day than to relax in his arms; but enemies had different plans. The jet came to a halt, landing as close to the battle field as it could.

     “Remember, stay out of the fight and help from afar” Loki told you as the door opened. You nodded, and the team took off while you and Clint took off to high vantage points. You watched the battle, only getting closer if you had to, but you didn’t stay in one spot too long. You used the air to suspend certain enemies, letting the team catch up before you let them go.

     You raced up the hill to check on everyone. Thor was easy to spot, the lightening making it easy to pinpoint him. You didn’t worry about Loki, especially when he sent a clone to check on you every few minutes. You spotted Clint in the trees, releasing arrows at any bad guy he spotted. You smirked and began to move the tree closer to the battle. You could see him jump and then hang on, but soon he got the idea and managed to stabilise himself.

     You turned to see Natasha taking down the last one, you smiled and ran to join the team. They all began to flock together when you finally reached them.

     “Great job guys!” You yelled out, jumping into Loki’s arms. He laughed and kissed you before placing you back on your feet. You grinned at everyone else, they all seemed to be in a good mood, so it took you by surprised when Thor jumped on you, pushing you to the ground.

     “What the hell Thor!” Bucky yelled out, moving to protect you but Loki stopped him. Bucky turned to yell at Loki, wondering why the hell he was stopping him, when Loki pointed to two ravens that sat atop a tree branch.

     “Huginn and Muninn; their Odin’s spies” Loki told them while Thor attempted to shield you. You had a feeling it was already too late, but you kept your mouth shut. Clint pointed an arrow in between them and shot, scaring them away. Once Loki was sure they were gone, he tapped Thor’s shoulder, letting him know that you were able to get up.

     “What are the chances they saw her?” Bucky asked as Loki held out a hand to help you to your feet. You groaned as you got up, you had hit the ground pretty hard and Thor had been heavy.

     “We should assume they did” Thor answered. Loki held you tight against him, checking you over for wounds. Other than being sore, nothing visible was wrong with you. Tony sighed, and Steve looked like he was thinking, Natasha was the only one to speak.

     “We can’t do anything about it here and now, let’s get back to the tower”.


	16. Chapter 16

     You sat on the couch with a cup of tea in your hands while Thor and Loki angrily whispered a few feet away. You knew they were arguing about what to do, you didn't interrupt because you had nothing to add. Odin was going to know where you were, he probably already did, and there wasn't much stopping him from coming to get you. 

     "How are you doing?" Bucky asked, you hadn't even heard him come into the living room. He looked briefly at the two bickering Asgardians and gave you a sympathetic look. 

     "Fine, just a little overwhelmed" you told him honestly. He nodded his head and sat back on the couch with you. 

     "That's understandable, I'm sure those two aren't helping either" Bucky laughed and you gave him a tight smile. "Just know that we won't let anything happen to you" Bucky reassured you. 

     "I know that, I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I don't think I could live with myself if that happened" you told him, looking into your tea instead of him. You felt a reassuring hand on your knee. You look up at him to see him staring at you. 

     "We all know what we signed up for, we know the risks, you are worth it" he confirms and you try to smile again but it didn't work. 

     "Hey, Winter Soldier, hands to yourself!" Loki called out and you couldn't help but laugh as Bucky withdrew his hand very quickly. He mumbled a sorry and moved a little further down the couch. You rolled your eyes at Loki's possessiveness but said nothing.  Loki walked up and sat beside you, keeping Bucky at his end of the couch as Thor plopped down into one of the chairs. 

     "So, have you two decided what to do?" You asked and by the look on their faces, they had not. 

     "Hope you kids aren't busy, we have company" Tony walked into the room with tablet in hand. Natasha and Steve were behind him, already suited up for a fight. You all got up as Tony held out his tablet so you could all see the security footage of the Einherjar coming out of the Bifrost just outside of Stark Tower. Loki cursed and changed you both back into your battle armor. 

     "Tell everyone to get ready for a fight" Loki commanded. Alarms sounded throughout the tower and Loki took you aside for a brief moment. "If you can, stay by my side" he told you, placing a dagger into your hands. You nodded, as much as you wanted to tell him that you could take care of yourself, you were not going to argue with him right now. 

     You had heard very little about the Einherjar, however, what you had heard made you worried. They were a strong force, listening only to Odin's command. You had always managed to escape them before, never coming face to face with even one member of the group. Now, it looked as though you were going to face a hundred of them. 

     The rest of the group had gathered in the living room, all ready for another fight. They looked grim, they didn't know what to expect either. Loki and Thor had glanced worriedly at each other, which did not go unnoticed by the others, it wasn't helping anyone's mood. 

     "We don't know what to expect, but we know our objective. We will not let them take (Y/N), under any circumstances" Steve stressed as you looked down at the floor, this was all your fault. "Try and confine them to Stark Tower, we do not need anyone stuck in the crossfire" Steve added before looking to Bruce. "I think we're going to need the big guy for this". 

     "I agree" Bruce nodded, veins in his forehead were beginning to turn green as he took off down the hall towards the battle. You heard a large roar and knew the Hulk was out. 

     "My tower is never going to recover from this" Tony sighed before going to join the Hulk in the fight. The rest of you made your way down as well. It wasn't hard to tell where the fighting was taking place, Hulk's roar and screams of terror were hard to miss. You stayed by Loki's side as he fought his way through since you're powers were of no use to you in a metal building. You did have the dagger though, and you had what Natasha taught you, you were not helpless. 

     It wasn't long before the battle was too much and you had to leave Loki's side. You had hoped to find your way back to him, but that now seemed an impossible task. You looked around, the only one you could see what the Hulk. He was surrounded but kept swatting at the Einherjar like they were flies. You went to turn around only to be cornered. 

     You screamed in surprise, you hadn't even heard them come up behind you. His smirk was one of victory and it made you sick. 

     "You've caused quite a lot of trouble for such a little thing" he sneered. You gripped the dagger tighter in your hands as Hulk loud roar filled your ears and the Einherjar with dread. You jumped, looking to protect yoursef as the men around you were picked up and thrown out of the tower via the wall. You looked up at the Hulk, muttering a thank you. 

     "Protect tiny girl" was all he said before he took off again. You chuckled and took a moment to gather your breath before joining him. The battle settled shortly after all and the tower was a mess. There were no longer any sounds of fighting but Hulk still looked like he wanted to smash. 

     "Hey there big guy, you did great today but I think it's time to rest" you told him as you held out your hand to him. You had watched Natasha do this many times with her own version but you had come into your own way to get Bruce back. Your hand traced along his as you hummed a lullaby and soon Bruce was in front of you again. You grabbed a curtain from the rubble and passed it to him. 

     "Thanks, did we win?" He asked, gripping his head. He always had a headache from the change but you had no relief to offer from that at the moment. 

     "I think so" you told him. Although you couldn't see anyone else, the tower was quiet and the Einherjar that you could see were no longer moving. 

     "Sound off, is everyone okay?" You heard Steve yell. What came next was a series of 'I'm okay's' and 'fine'. You counted and chuckled in relief when everyone answered. 

     "Fine, so is Bruce" you called out last. Within a moment, Loki found you and wrapped his arms around you tightly. 

     "I was so worried about you, I thought I told you to stay by my side" Loki scolded as the rest of the ground joined you. 

     "I took care of myself just fine, plus I had the Hulk protecting me" you grinned as Natasha helped Bruce to his feet. 

     "The big guy does seem to like her" he added and you smiled at Loki triumphantly. He only rolled his eyes and brought you into for another hug. "So, what do we do now?" Bruce asked looking at the mess they were in. 

     "We have a wedding!" Clint announced happily. He tried to move his arm but hissed him pain when he remembered that it had been dislocated in the fight. Everyone stopped and looked at him as he looked innocently back. "What? Loki and (Y/N) wanted to get married as soon as possible and I have the perfect place set up" he added. 

     "Do you think now is really the best time? Look at my tower!" Tony announced, pointed around to the mess that surrounded them. Clint simply shrugged as well as he could. 

     "Fine, we clean and then we have a wedding!"


	17. Chapter 17

     You used the air around the tower to help with the cleaning. Two days of non-stop cleaning and it was beginning to take it tolls of everyone. You, Loki, Vision and Wanda helped with your magic the best you could. Tony used his suit while Steve and Bucky were able to lift the heavy things. It was finally starting to look like the tower you were currently calling home. 

     You groaned as you leaned on the table, your back hurt and so did your head. Everyone else seemed to be in the same state that you were. Complete exhaustion or sleeping. You had finally managed to tell Bruce to get some sleep, he had been cleaning and working in the lab for the past two days alone. Clint was currently in the air duct system, working on repairs from in there. 

     "Have you seen my brother?" Loki asked coming into the kitchen. You were about to reply before hearing a large 'thump'. The tower shook as you grabbed onto Loki's arm to steady yourself. 

     "I told you to be gentle!" You heard Tony yell. You laughed, everyone was getting slightly irritated but you all still worked well together. 

     "Never mind, I think I found him" Loki smirked. "How are you feeling by the way, you look very tired" Loki asked, turning to look at you. He moved the hair from your face and tucked it behind your ear. 

     "That would be because I am tired. Other than that, fine, I will simply be glad when the tower is fixed" you told him. 

     "Yes, all of this banging and arguing is giving me a headache" Loki agreed. You wrapped your arms around Loki's waist, hugging him tightly and resting your head against his chest. "Don't fall asleep on me now, little one" he laughed. 

     "I'm not falling asleep, not yet anyway" you complained. You heard a commotion on the other side of the door so both you and Loki looked up. Natasha and Clint soon walked in, smiles on their faces. 

     "What are you two up to?" Loki asked suspiciously. Clint tried to brush it off and get Loki to go with him but it didn't work. He clamped onto you, bringing you to his side protectively even though you did not need to be protected from the Avengers. 

     "Told you it wouldn't work" Natasha told Clint. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, disappointment written all over his face. 

     "Did it work?" Tony asked, poking his head through the door. 

     "What do you think?" Clint responded. You watched in confusion as Tony sighed and the rest of the Avengers filed into the kitchen. They all had smiles on their faces and it seemed to be putting Loki on edge. All except THor however, who all seemed just as confused as you and Loki. 

     "Someone explain yourselves, and quick, I am loosing my patience" Loki snapped. You lightly hit him in the chest in a scolding manner. 

     "Be nice Loki" you told him in hushed tones. He sighed in exacerbation and looked to the team once more. 

     "May I please know what you're scheming" he asked, it was still rude but definitely better than before. Tony grabbed a glass and poured a drink, setting himself at the table. 

     "We were going to kidnap you for a bachelor party, while the girls enjoyed a bachelorette party" Tony's grin was huge, you didn't know it was possible for someone's smile to get so large. You, Thor and Loki looked at him with confusion. "What? Do you not have those on Asgard?" Tony asked. 

     "I don't believe we have ever heard of these parties" Thor offered. If anyone knew the parties on Asgard, it would be Thor. Loki tended to avoid them unless his presence was absolutely necessary. 

     "Well, now we have to do it!" Tony exclaimed, making you jump into Loki's side. He was still a little too loud for your tastes, especially when he got excited about something. 

     "Can someone other than Tony please explain the custom's of these parties?" Loki asked, looking around at the other Avengers. You did as well, you wanted to know what Tony was getting the both of you into. 

     "Well, I don't know how they started but I can tell you what they are now. Basically, bride and groom's friends throw a party before the wedding. It usually includes strippers, alcohol and dancing. People see it as their 'last night of freedom' before being tied to someone for the rest of their lives" Natasha explained. 

     "It's actually theorized that bachelor parties started in the 5th century in Sparta" Bruce pipped up, causing everyone to pause and look over at him. You hadn't even realized he woke up and joined everyone. "They would hold dinners in the groom's honor. I'm not sure when the stripper thing started though". 

     "Thanks for the help, Bruce" Tony quipped sarcastically. 

     "That sounds like a strange custom to have. And on a more important note, what's a stripper?" You asked. She wasn't making it sound like these parties were anything to look forward to, couldn't you just finish cleaning and go to bed? Although you weren't opposed to a large dinner with the Avengers, as Bruce had stated, but somehow you didn't think that was all Tony had in mind. 

     "It's not as bad as she is making it out to sound, its just a night out with friends to celebrate; like Bruce said" Clint added, glaring at Natasha who simply shrugged her shoulders. 

     "And a stripper is?" Loki asked, still waiting for that answer. Everyone looked at a little embarrassed, Steve was even blushing as he looked down at the floor. Not Tony though, his grin was still wide and he laughed. 

     "Its a man or woman who takes their clothes off for money, usually while dancing on a stage" he explained. Loki's grip on you got tighter while he glared at Tony. 

     "I do not think we should take part in this custom, it seems far too primitive" Loki growled, he did not like the idea of it. 

     "Don't worry your possessive little ass, Reindeer Games, there is no touching involved" Tony waved him off, but it didn't seem to ease Loki's worry. 

     "Relax brother, I highly doubt Lady Natasha would let anything happen to (Y/N). She is perfectly safe with the Avengers" Thor tried to relax his brother but Loki just glared at him. 

     "If they do agree to this however, I should stress that we need to remain in open communications for the night. There shouldn't be another attack so soon, but I would rather we all be safe" Steve told them, well mostly Tony. 

     "Yeah, yeah, Thor and Loki already said that it would take awhile for Odin's forces to recover anyway. We'll be fine" Tony told you. You both sighed, Tony wasn't going to give in any time soon. 

     "Fine, but if someone so much as touches one hair on her head, I will kill you all" Loki warned. Tony audibly gulped but said nothing, only taking another drink of alcohol. You smiled and stood on your toes to give Loki a kiss on the cheek. 

     "So we're doing this?" Natasha asked, a little weary as well. You laughed and shrugged your shoulders. Clint and Tony cheered as you rolled your eyes. 

     "I have a feeling it's going to end terrible but yes, I suppose we're doing this". 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it's been so long! Also, sorry in advance if this chapter seems a little off, I tried! I originally wrote it while I was hiding from my own bachelorette party, then I didn't have time to post or edit during the wedding and now we're traveling for our honeymoon. So I really haven't had time to read it over or edit but I hope you enjoy!

     Natasha was throwing clothes out from her closet, trying to find something for you to wear. Apparently, you didn’t have anything appropriate for a ‘night on the town’, as she put it. Wanda was helping her pick out the shoes, while you watched, sitting crossed legged on the bed. Finally, Wanda appeared from the closet with two  green high-heeled shoes . 

     “Try these on!” She exclaimed excitedly. She set the heels in front of you and you put them on. It took you a little longer, you had never tried these types of shoes on before. Getting up proved even more difficult, when you tried, you were quickly knocked back down. 

     “How am I suppose to walk in these things?” You asked. Wanda winced as you tried to get up again, only to fall on the floor this time. 

     “Come on, let me help” Wanda grabbed your hands and hauled you back up. You felt like a child just learning to walk and you  gripped Wanda’s hands. You walked a few steps, almost falling as you did so. A few more and you were starting to get the hang of it. 

     “Alright, I think I can do this,” you said confidently. Wanda let you go and you took a few steps on your own without falling. “As long as we walk slow, I think I will be fine!” You exclaimed. 

     “Don’t worry, we won’t let you fall” Natasha smiled, coming out of her closet with a small black dress and a white sash with pink writing on it. 

     “What’s this?” You asked, feeling the material of the sash. She held it up to you could read the ‘ Bachelorette ’ in pink lettering. 

     “It’s a tradition, you have to wear it” she smirked. You sighed and grabbed the sash and the dress, going to the bathroom to get changed.  You managed to fit into the dress, but just barely, you thought. Back home and on  Asgard , you were familiar with flowing dresses that hung loosely around your body, what you were wearing now felt foreign. You  slipped the sash on and walked, very carefully, back to Natasha’s room. 

     “You look great!” Natasha exclaimed. 

     “Loki is going to kill us for letting her out of the house in that” Wanda grumbled. She had a point, the dress was not very long and showed way too much of your chest, you felt naked. 

     “I agree with Wanda” you laughed but Natasha huffed, hands on her hips. 

     “Fine, you’re probably right. I think I have a different idea!” She exclaimed before heading back into her closet. You waited patiently until she came back out with a green and white floral dress, shoving it in your hands. You went back to the bathroom and managed to get out of the skin-tight material to put the new dress on. 

     It was long and didn’t fit your whole body as tightly. It had a slit in the side though, going all the way  up your thigh, but you could live with that. The top was a lot more secure as well, you were definitely a lot more comfortable. 

     “I think this one will work,” you told them as you left the bathroom. Natasha smiled at you, taking in the outfit as you put on the sash once more.

     “Perfect;  looks like we’re ready for a night on the town!”

***

     “I don’t see why I had to be  separate from (Y/N) for tonight” Loki grumble, obviously not happy with the fact that you were out of the tower without him. 

     “It’s tradition! Drink up!” Tony exclaimed. The boys were all packed into a very large limo, Loki wasn’t entirely certain where it was heading through. Thor looked slightly uncomfortable beside him, having no idea the customs of this tradition either, but he was taking it all in as the night began. 

     “Where are we doing anyway? You’ve told no one of your plans for this evening” Loki asked as he took as a sip of his drink. 

     “We are going to a  private five-star  restaurant to begin the evening, then some light entertainment and more drinking” Tony had a  mischievous look in his eye that Loki didn’t trust. If that’s how he looked whenever he had a plan, he didn’t blame Thor for not trusting him most of the time. 

     “Fine” Loki grumbled, not at all content to let the evening play out the way Stark had planned. However, you both agreed, so he would try. The limo stopped and Tony was the first one on his feet and out of the door, the rest followed behind at a slower pace. 

     “Tony, this is the most expensive restaurant in the city” Bruce scolded but Tony was still grinning like a child in a chocolate factory. 

     “I know, the restaurant and its staff are all ours for the evening” Tony bragged. Loki looked around, both him and Thor unaware of the reason for the awe on everyone’s faces. “Come on, their waiting for us” Tony exclaimed, ushering everyone inside. The group went inside, taking in all the decor and lake of people that would usually make this place a nightmare for Loki. In the middle of the restaurant a table had been set up for them, one chair decked out in black. Tony steered Loki to sit in that one, directly into the middle. 

     “This is nice” Loki commented, a little worried about what to expect from Tony; it didn’t help when Tony smirked and gave a little chuckle. 

     “Oh, this is just the beginning”.

***

     “Is this really necessary?” You asked as you tried to follow Natasha threw a sea of sweaty bodies. She had insisted that this is what bachelorette parties did, but based on the look Wanda gave her, you doubted the truth on that. Sometimes, you wish you had Loki’s ability to tell if people lying or not. As you moved through, you heard screaming and turned to see what it was about. 

     Just then, you noticed a few half-naked men on a stage to your right. The music began pounding, so loud that you knew you were going to have a headache in the morning. Loki was not going to be happy about you watching other men strip, and you definitely couldn’t hide anything from him. 

     “Come on!” Natasha yelled, beckoning you and Wanda over to a booth that she found. You quickly followed her and sat down with a sigh. Wanda did the same, taking the seat across from you but next to Natasha. “This will be fun, trust me!” She had to yell over the music in order for you to hear her. 

     “We’ll see,” you said and gave her a little smirk. You turned your attention towards the dancers, opting to focus on them instead of the many strangers now surrounding you. As the music got louder, the fewer clothes they had on and you felt yourself beginning to blush. Loki was the only man you had ever seen naked, and he seemed to pride himself on that. 

     “Three gin and tonics, please!” You heard Natasha yelled out to someone you couldn’t see. In a moment, a drink was placed in front of you. “They're good, try it!” She encouraged. You took a sip and scrunched your face, much to Wanda’s amusement. 

     “Don’t worry, they grow on you!” She laughed so you weren’t even remotely reassured that the taste would get better. None the less, you tried it again, after a while, you did notice a difference. It didn’t take long to get the drinks flowing at a steady pace and Natasha to be encouraging you to drink more. You did, it wasn’t like the liquor was going to do too much, not yet anyway. 

     Natasha soon left, hollering at the men dancing. You giggled to yourself and shook your head, it looked like the liquor was getting to her. 

     “At least she’s having fun” Wanda laughed and you agreed. One of you should be having fun at least. “So, are you excited to be getting married?” Wanda asked, sipping on her drink. You smiled at the thought of Loki. 

     “Yes, I think so. I would like to spend the rest of my life with him, however long that may be” you smiled sadly, just as she did. 

     “We’ll figure a way out of this, we won’t let him take you,” she told you as she reached across the table and grasped your hand. You took it and squeezed her hand as well, enjoying the comfort. Natasha then crashed into the table, making both of you jump.

     “We have a problem” she spoke as well as she could, but still slurred her speech slightly. She sat down next to you, hauling you closer to her. “I just saw one of Hydra’s top agents arguing with a bartender in the right side corner. I don't think he saw me though” she told you. 

     “Hydra? I thought you took them all down?” You asked. You didn’t know much about the organization, only what little information they had told you. Natasha looked grim. 

     "A few of the top agents got away, we've been tracking them for months" Natasha sighed, looking back to ensure that he was still there. 

     "Which one is he?" You asked, unsure if you wanted to know. Natasha seemed to think about lying because she paused for a minute before answering you. 

      “The one who tortured and commanded Bucky, I think”. Instantly you stiffened, you knew what had happened to Bucky but you never thought you would come face to face with the man who had done it. 

     “We don’t have any backup, she can’t go after him, it's too dangerous” Wanda urged, ever the voice of reason but you were already wanting to take the man down. 

     “We don’t need any, we can just do reconnaissance” Natasha urged looking over her shoulder quickly. “But we need to go now”, in a moment she was up and you were following as closely as you could. Once you were out of the building, keeping track of Natasha and the Hydra agent was a lot easier. You followed at a distance, but with the only spy being intoxicated, you wondered just how stealthy you were being. 

     “This is a bad idea” Wanda whispered just before the man turned around and shot. You dived to the ground but you weren’t quick enough and the bullet lodged itself into your abdomen. You fell to the ground with a groan. “Really bad” Wanda cursed. She used her own powers to attack the man while Natasha ran to you. You heard him yell something obscene at Wanda, but you couldn't tell what it was. 

     “I’m fine, just get him,” you told her, pushing her away. You let your magic feel around the wound, no major organs hit, you would be fine. You cursed as you pushed yourself up. A crack of lightning hit above you and rain poured down. Sparks flew from your skin, you were angry now. 

***

     Loki gently refused a lap dance that Tony insisted he should have. The women were definitely a surprise for Loki, for some odd reason, he assumed that Tony would adhere to a quiet evening. He was sadly mistaken. As soon as the dinner was done, women came out, cigars, liquor, and loud, obnoxious music began to play. Tony danced along with a cigar in his mouth while Thor enjoyed the attention of a few different women. 

     “Not enjoying yourself?” Bucky asked, sitting down next to him. Bucky handed him over a glass, which Loki took gratefully. 

    “It is not really my idea of fun” Loki smiled before taking a sip of his drink. Bucky nodded in understanding. 

     “I tried to talk Tony out of it, but you know how he gets” Bucky added and Loki laughed, nodding along. They were quiet for a moment for Steve sat down next to them, it seemed he had finally escaped the clutches of a few of the women who had fancied him. 

     “It’s really pouring outside,” he remarked. A flash of lightning caught Loki’s eyes, something was wrong. For one, it was far too close, but more importantly, he could feel your magic. He shot straight up from his chair. 

     “It’s Y/N, she's in trouble” Loki spoke loud enough and the music came to a halt. 

     “What do you mean?” Bucky asked, an edge of panic to his voice. He looked outside and back to Loki as if he could have made sense of it himself. 

     “The storm, it's not natural. I can feel her magic” Loki explained, his own panic rising before a body broke through the glass. The waitstaff and women jumped and screaming, running away as soon as they could get to their feet. The team, however, stood ready to fight as you walked through the door. Sparks flew from you and blood dripped from your stomach. 

     “Y/N!” Loki screamed. Natasha and Wanda jumped in as well, close behind you. You didn't hear Loki, everything was blocked out except your anger for the Hydra man you were starring down. Once Natasha spotted Loki, she ran to him, trying not to slip on the now wet floor. 

      “She's going to kill him” she spoke softly but the urgency was there. Loki's look turned grim as he nodded and began to walk over to you very slowly. He didn't want to make you any angrier than you already were. Wanda pulled Natasha to the others, depositing her in Bruce's arms so he could hold her upright. 

     “He deserves to die” you didn’t take your eyes off the man. Loki was confused, looking towards the man who was scrambling away, but he didn’t recognize him. 

     “But you are not a killer darling” Loki walked over to you softly. He placed a cooling hand on your arm and instantly, the storm was over and you blinked rapidly, tears forming. "I will kill him for you if that is what you really want", Loki's confession finally got you to look at him, your anger and the storm outside slowly dissipating. 

     “He hurt Bucky” you cried. Loki took a deep breath, bringing you into a hug. He knew you hadn't had a lot of friends in the past, it's no wonder you reacted this way when you finally did. 

     “Than it is for Mr. Barnes to decide what to do with him,” Loki told you. You nodded and looked for Bucky, his eyes were fixed upon the man, anger radiating off of him. 

     “He deserves to die” Bucky reiterated your words. His metal arm twitched, everyone could tell he wanted to do something, anything to hurt this man, but he didn’t. "Steve, can we take him into custody?" Bucky asked, his eyes finally moving away from the Hydra agent. 

     "Of course, we may be able to get some information out of him as to where the others are hiding" Steve spoke rationally, patting Loki on the back. He dragged the man up, he was still so frightened of you that he didn't speak. 

     "We'll meet back at the tower and go over the details a little later" Steve spoke loudly and everyone nodded. Loki grabbed your hand and smiled at you, as did Steve. "You did a great job today (Y/N)". 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long! I plan to do better with updating if people are still interested.

You rested in your room, your abdomen had a fresh bandage put on from Bruce just moments ago and you were waiting for Loki to come back. You regretted letting your anger get the best of you, but the idea of Bucky being a prisoner had just hit too close to home. You were unable to control yourself when you were that angry and you were now worried the Avengers no longer wanted you around. 

You sighed, hugging your knees to your chest, despite the pain it caused. A few tears escaped your eyes but you quickly wiped them away. Maybe you were just as bad as Odin. You had just been so angry. 

     You were quickly brought out of your thoughts as the door opened, you had been expecting Loki but instead, Bucky walked in with a sullen look. He closed the door quietly and walked over to your bed, letting himself fall back onto it. He looked just about the same as you, okay for the most part, but mentally upset. 

     “Are you okay?” Your voice was tiny, afraid to bug him. He turned around and gave you a sad smile. 

     “I’m not sure, are you okay?” Bucky asked. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at you better. 

     “About the same” you admitted. He nodded in understanding. You handed him a pillow and he propped himself up next to this time, both of you sitting next to each other. 

     “How’s your bullet wound?” You looked down, the blood wasn’t seeping through the bandages anymore, you assumed that was good. 

     “Bruce says it’s healing well, hurts a little,” you told him. He nodded and both of you were silent for a few minutes. You weren’t sure what to say now, you wanted to apologize for losing your cool last night, but how?

     “I wanted to thank you”, Bucky’s words caught you off guard. It must have been obvious from the way you were looking at him because he chuckled. “I haven’t had a friend defend me like that since Steve, so, thank you” he explained. 

     “You’re not mad at me?” Bucky was very confused now. “I lost control, I could have killed him” you cried. You were unable to stop the tears from coming now. “Maybe Odin is right, maybe all I am good for is destruction, it follows me everywhere I go. I’m a monster”. 

     Bucky’s arm snaked around your back and brought you into him. You eagerly hugged your friend, trying onto his shoulder. Even though you were worried about getting his shirt wet, you couldn’t seem to stop. 

     “You are one of the best people I know, you are definitely no monster,” Bucky told you firmly but your tears still didn’t stop. He understood what you were feeling though, some days he still felt like the monster that Hydra tried to make him. He hugged you tighter at that thought, just letting you cry it through. 

     “Are the Avengers going to kick me out?” You asked him when you were finally able to speak properly. Bucky grabbed you by your shoulders, pushing you back and making you look at him. 

     “That will never happen, I will make sure of it. Besides, they all love you, we’re family” he told you. You couldn't think of a comeback, so you opted to say nothing. You leaned back on the headboard, your head on Bucky’s shoulders and eventually you fell asleep for the first time since getting back to the tower. You were so tired that you didn’t even wake up when Loki walked into the room. 

     He glared at Bucky for a moment but it fell short, he was just as exhausted as the rest of the team and he was not up to being his usual possessive self. Besides, you had gotten close with Bucky since being here, but he trusted you. 

     “How is she?” He asked, coming to the side of the bed. He used his magic to check over your wounds, to ensure that it was healing properly and quickly. 

     “She’s pretty upset about the whole thing, she’s afraid the others will kick her out” Bucky sighed as Loki didn’t seem surprised. “You suspected she would react this way?” Bucky asked. 

     “Yes, that’s why I let you come up. Anything I would have said you have been ignored but if she could see that you weren’t angry at her, maybe she wouldn’t be so hard on herself” Loki admitted. 

     “Fair enough” Bucky agreed. He shifted around as Loki helped get you off of the shoulder and down onto the bed. He gave you a quick kiss on your head before turning to the soldier who was finally able to get up. “What’s going on down there?”

     “We set the prisoner up downstairs, Steve and I just finished interrogating him for the time being, I think we’re close to getting those other locations,” Loki told him. 

     “I’m sorry this is going on, we should be more focused on helping you and (Y/N) with Odin and keeping her safe”. Loki smiled and put a friendly hand on Bucky’s shoulder looking him in the eye. His friendly smile put Bucky on edge, he wasn’t sure he had ever seen the Trickster smile unless it had been directed towards you. 

     “We don’t sacrifice one member's safety for the other, and we can protect both of you,” Loki told him firmly. 

     “Loki’s right, we see this out until the end,” you told him, rubbing your eyes. They were a little puffy from crying and then falling asleep, but the noise had woken you up again. 

     “What about the wedding?” Bucky asked. 

     “We’ll get to it” Loki smiled, grabbing your hand and hauling to off the bed. You giggled as he brought you into his body. Bucky smiled at the familiarity, glad you were feeling better. 

     “Alright then, doll, let’s go make a plan”. 


End file.
